Beast in my Heart
by Black Magician Mirei
Summary: What if Misaki's parents weren't killed by a car accident? What if that was a cover up to explain why their bodies was mangled up and torn? What if it really was Misaki's fault? Read the rest of the summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Beast in my Heart**

**Summary:** What if Misaki's parents weren't killed in a car accident? That was just a cover up to hide the fact that their bodies were mangled up and torn. What if it was truly Misaki's fault that they died? Misaki would always disappear once a month to a place only he, his brother, and a trusted friend knew of. Usagi gets concerned and curious. When he asks Misaki, Misaki would always avoid the question and never tell him anything about it. So Usagi decides to investigate for himself.

**Rating: **T (for now)

**Warning: **This might contain some certain scenes later. Just warning you before hand.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Junjou Romantica

**BTW:** I changed my name from Blk Mage Mirei-Wht Mage Mark to Black Magician Mirei. Just so none of you would get confused. Sorry for the inconvience if I did.

This is my first Junjou Romantica fan fiction. So give reviews that offer encouragement or advice, please.

Now enjoy the story.

* * *

"Misaki. It's alright. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is, Nii-san. It is my fault. I killed them."

* * *

Chapter 1

"Only four months left until the Center Exams."

Misaki was walking back to his and Takahiro's apartment while reading a sheet of paper containing his report card and the results of his acceptance percentages from his desired colleges.

"With results like these, I might be in trouble."

He took out the key to the apartment. Then he unlocks the door.

"Tadaima."

He walks in on his brother and a silver haired man, who was trying to kiss his brother. Takahiro, thinking that his friend was just playing around, played along. Then he notices his little brother standing in the doorway.

"Oh"

The silver haired man with purple eyes notices Misaki when he heard the door closed.

"Hmm."

Then Takahiro says,

"Okaeri, Misaki."

Misaki just stands there, shocked, with wide eyes and his mouth opened with disbelief. He blinked three times to see if the scene before him was an illusion. When he realizes that is very real, his whole body became encased in ice as a chill went up his spine.

"Come on, Usagi, get up already."

Takahiro pats him on the shoulder but Usagi refuses to move.

"Nii-chan?"

Usagi, still clinging to Takahiro, asks Takahiro,

"Your little brother, Takahiro?"

"Yes. Misaki. This is my friend, Usami Akihiko"

"Hmm."

Akihiko looks at Misaki with little interest. Then he smirks.

"He doesn't look a thing like you."

Misaki flushes in anger. Then Usagi gets off of Takahiro.

'I'll leave now so you two can have your family time together. Bye, Takahiro."

"Bye, Usagi.'

When Usagi closed the door, Takahiro's face suddenly become serious.

"So, I believe it is going to happen again tonight. Am I correct, Misaki?"

Misaki's face turns pales as he looks down at the floor and back up at his brother.

"Yes it is. I can feel it."

Takahiro nods.

"You better change. We don't want your uniform to get ruined."

"I know, Nii-chan."

"Go on. Hurry up. We'll have to get that doctor's excuse from Him. Then we'll go There."

"Okay. Done."

Misaki had changed out of his high school uniform and into a loose T-shirt, some unimpressive shorts, and

cheap sandals. And also on his wrist, he wore a black wristband that had a white circle on it.

"Perfect. Let's go."

They drove west of Tokyo and stopped at the Tamakyuryö Hospital. They walked into the family doctor's office. Takahiro knocked on the door. Inside, a voice called out.

"I'm coming."

The door opened and the doctor revealed himself. He was a tall 31 year old man. His long black hair was tied behind him. He was still attractive for his age. In fact once in a while, patients and nurse would ask him out. He declined to both. The one he loved dearly died many years ago. He wished to never feel that pain of losing a loved one. He had known the Takashi brothers since the accident ten years ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback begin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two ambulances' siren blared as the medics placed the bodies in the body bags.

"Such a shame," One medic said, "To leave children this young behind."

Misaki's hands were covered in blood, the result of the accident. His brother stood by his side the entire time. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around Misaki and pulled him close, not bothered by the blood that covered Misaki.

"Misaki. It's alright. It's not you fault."

That only made Misaki weep harder as he looked up at his brother.

"Yes, it is. It is my fault. I killed them."

Then a 21 year old medic, fresh out of medical school, (btw: he is a prodigy) came up to the brothers.

'Hey, Takashi Takahiro. Did you see what happened?"

Takahiro responded by pulling Misaki closer to him. The young medic noticed and gave them a reassuring face.

"Don't worry I told them that your parents died in the car accident. And that they were that way because of it."

Takahiro's eyes widen.

"But-"

"But that not what happened, right?

Takahiro gave him a glare.

"Hey, don't worry. You don't have to tell me. I heard this kind of thing happen before from my grandfather."

Takahiro and Misaki both looked curious.

"The illness that Little Misaki has is similar to the one your grandfather had. It is an illness that pass through the Takashi family."

"Is there a cure?"

"Unfortunately, no."

The Takashi brothers began to give up hope. But then the medic then gave them that hope back.

"But there is a treatment for the symptoms."

"How is it done, Mr. …"

"Tamaki. Nakano Tamaki. Call me Tama-kun."

"Alright. Tama-kun, how do you treat the symptoms?"

"You just-"

He stops taking and looks around. The other medic was calling him to go back to the ambulance.

'This is not the right place to talk about this.'

"I can't tell you here. I will go to your apartment in a week. I'll tell you everything I know then."

Tama-kun walks back to the ambulance.

"But what if Misaki's illness comes back?"

Tama-kun stops, turns around, and surprises Takahiro with a smile.

"Don't worry. It comes only once a month. It happened tonight. So it won't happen again till next month. See you two in a week."

He turns back around and waves at then as he walks away.

"Oh. And be sure to give my respects to your parents for me, will you?"

Then he got into the ambulance and it drove off, leaving the Takashi brothers, drenched in the rain and blood. They were all alone except for the other medics and ambulance that were still there with them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Then Tamaki allowed them in his office. They sat chairs that were present and waited while Tamaki wrote the note that will excuse Misaki for not being in school tomorrow.

"Here."

He hands the note with his writing on it to Takahiro.

"You know where to go."

Takahiro took the note, gratefully.

"Thank you for helping us these ten years."

"It's nothing. This is the only thing my family could do for your's. And besides I don't think Misaki is yet ready

to use that second option."

"Yeah. Don't worry, Misaki. Your Nii-chan will protect you."

Misaki's face begins to blush in embarrassment.

"Nii-chan. I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of myself." 'Nii-chan still treats me this way. He's lucky he

doesn't have this illness.' "Let's go , Nii-chan."

Then from the hospital, they went to the forest that was southeast of the hospital. They drove about 3 miles in and walked the rest of the way until they reached a place that felt evil yet safe. They had finally reached their destination.

"Alright. You know what to do."

Misaki nods. He closes his eyes and says the words.

"Sanctuary of Darkness that protect the children from the lunar madness. May thy protection extend to the lost

child before you."

Then the world seemed to shake as the rock in the center of the small clearing began to rise, revealing the

doorway to the depths of the Earth. The Takashi brothers walked down the dark stairway, knowing what will happen next. When they reached the end of the stairs, the earth shook again, signaling that the entrance (which was also the exit) was closed. They kept walking until they came to a well lit room. The room contain numerous 7 ft cages with cloth that covered the top of the cages. In the room, there were already people there. Those with the black wristbands with the white circles had illnesses similar to Misaki's. And they were called Ookami. The Ookamis were accompanied by people called the Helpers. As Misaki and Takahiro walked past them, they all nod at Misaki and Takahiro in recognition. Misaki and Takahiro nodded back.

Then a teen who was a bit younger than Misaki came up to Misaki.

"Hey, Misaki. You came again."

Misaki ruffles the teen's hair and smiles sadly.

"Yeah. Tetsu. I came back."

Takahiro and Tetsu's older brother, Rei gave their greetings. Misaki and Tetsu began talking about school.

Then Ookamis began to feel a chill. Then Misaki and Tetsu looked at their siblings and said,

"It's time."

Then all the Ookamis got into their cages. Misaki and Tetsu got cages next to each other. Then the Helpers locked the cages and pulled the cloths down, covering the cages. Then they all went to another large room that contain beds, couches, and carpeted floors. This place was called the Helper's lounge. This was the place that Helpers wait in while the illness took effect on the Ookamis. Then the iron door that was the entrance to the room closed, sealing and protecting the people inside. There was air conditioning inside so there was air in that underground rooms. After a few minutes, the howling, the growling, and the shaking cages could be heard. The Helpers could do nothing more than wait until it was over. After a few hours, some fell asleep in the bed. Most sat on the couches while the rest just stood or sat on the floor. Then the last howl was heard, and everything was quiet. Then a man with gray hair opened the door.

'I'm sure I seen him somewhere before. He's an author. I know that much but I can't remember his name.' Takahiro thought.

Then all the Helpers left the Helper's lounge and went into the room called the Lupus Domain. They walked to their Ookami's cage and lifted the cloth. Then the victims of the cursed illness were revealed. There were some whose clothes were torn badly. There were some who were nude with their clothing surrounding them on the floor. Misaki was one of them. The majority still had their clothes on. It looked as if nothing really happened. But the claw marks on the dirt floor said otherwise. When the Ookamis were let out of their cages, they gathered together in a circle with linked hands near the entrance of the entire underground room. Then they said together,

"Oh Great Sanctuary of Darkness, we thank you for thy protection. May you now grant us passage to the world of Light."

Then the earth shook again and the passageway was open again. Then everyone left for home, knowing that next month they will have to endure that again.

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter 1. I've got to study for midterm now so this is all I can put for now. Please review.

The hospital is a real hospital. I had to research it. Gave me a headache. And the forest is real, too. But the secret cave/cavern/room under the forest is purely my imagination.

This will be a Akihiko X Misaki and a Miyagi X Shinobu. I might include the Egotist couple if you want. Might be lemon. Might not. You are going to have to tell me. Thanks for reading. (^-^)/

Oh another thing. If you girls/guy were wondering "What about their clothes?" Well, of course, they put it right back on. Silly. :P Those with torn clothes are replaced by ones that the helpers bring with them.

Oh btw. this is not black magic and that sorts. And this is not a cult thing. So please -_-;; don't think that it is.

**-Mirei **(^-^)/

edit: yeah. i had to edit somethings in this chapter to work out some things in the future chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica. Or Aarinfantasy.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long. I had to do all these class work. My school had own half-term exams. Well, except for chemistry but that's on the Friday of the first week we all go back to school. Then the Christmas Break. My evil teacher made my class write a paper over the break. And guess what. I found out that I had to write TWO papers the day after the day we came back to school. T-T

You know even after all those were done, I wasn't going to publish this chapter till I got enough votes in my poll.

Thank **JunJouVampire**, who was the only one who voted. (clap clap clap)

Please Vote. Really. Vote! I need these votes for future chapters. The poll will still be running.

I want to know if you want smut in the chapters. If you don't vote, these chapters will be very mild, as in I won't put much sex scenes of Misaki and Usagi-san or of the other couples. They will be like the anime; no sex scenes or at least censored ones. 0.0 And that's no fun.

I also want to know if you want the Egotist in here. I'm not sure whether to put them in the story. Different things will happen if they are in there. If you want them in here, vote in the same poll as the one with the smut. The poll asks both questions.

The poll is in my profile so please vote.

But if you don't want to go on my profile then put your vote in your review of this story.

Btw: There will be flashbacks within flashbacks and spontaneous flashbacks in this chapter so you have been warned.

Key: _Italics are the flashbacks when the _~flashback~_ sign is not in place._

Oh another thing before I let you go, I need to tell you something about this and a couple of future chapters. They will have no plot about Usagi-san looking for the truth about Misaki yet. It will start somewhere after he starts living with him.

Anyways, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was October 14th when that night with the Ookamis occurred. [1] It has been three days since that day. It was now Friday. The day he was to get tutoring from the Great Usami Akihiko.

Standing outside of the apartment complex where the great author Usami Akihiko resided, Misaki sighed.

'A guy like me shouldn't be in a place like this with a pot full of tonjiru.' [2]

Misaki looks dimly at the place that he would be going to almost everyday.

'Through some twist of fate, starting today, this lord will be my private tutor.'

Then Misaki walks through the sliding doors and into the building.

'Why Nii-chan ?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback(1)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh Misaki. You need help on studying for the center exam, right?"

Takahiro was cooking a pot of tonjiru.

'I guess that's for dinner. But why so early?'

Misaki sat on the living room couch while folding their laundry.

"Uhh maybe. Why Nii-chan?"

"Do you mind of Usagi-san tutors you?"

'Usagi-san?'

Misaki was folding a pair of kakis when a thought bubble appeared above his head. He looked up and saw a rabbit.

'That's not right.'

Misaki shakes the image from his mind and places the folded kakis on the folded clothes pile and grabbed his high school shirt and stared at it. Then an different thought bubble appeared and this time it was of a man with silver hair and purple eyes. Then his mood went downward as he clenched his shirt tightly.

'That Usagi-san.'

He then looked at his crumpled shirt and began to smooth out the wrinkles and folded it and placed it on the folded clothes pile. And then he sighed.

'I know he's Nii-chan's friend but that guy just pisses me off.'

"I don't minded but I think its better if I study on my own."

Takahiro sighs but continues to cut up the carrots for the tonjiru and places them in the pot.

"Misaki, I found your report card in your pocket two days ago."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback (2)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_-_-_-_-_Oct 15_-_-_-_-_

It was 2 am when they came back home. Misaki fell asleep as soon as he reached his bed.

'What are you going to do when I'm gone, Misaki?'

Takahiro sat down on Misaki's bed and looked at his adorable little brother. Misaki was obviously exhausted from the transformation and needed the whole day to recuperate. Thus they needed the Doctor's note (as I hope you all remembered that he got it from Tama-kun). Takahiro then stood up and went to Misaki's closet and pulled out a clean t-shirt, a pair of shorts, and underwear [3].He then changed Misaki's dirty clothes with these fresh ones. [4]

Takahiro was about to leave with the dirty clothes when he saw Misaki's uniform jacket and pants on the floor. He picked them up and a piece of paper fell out of one of the pant pockets.

"Hmm. What is this?"

He picked it up and saw Misaki's [cough] horrible grades.

'Misaki's report card. I can't help him tutor cause I have work and I know he won't accept my help because of that.'

Takahiro thought sadly as walked to the bathroom so he can place the clothes in the hamper. He placed them in while still holding the paper. Then a light bulb appeared above his head.

"I know. I can ask Usagi-san. He works at home anyways. And he is very smart. I know he'll help me."

Takahiro walks out of the bathroom and looks at the living room clock.

"Oh. But it's still night time. I'll call him in afternoon when he's free."

Takahiro took one last look at his sleeping brother, who was sleeping so peacefully after that awful ordeal. Then he went to his room, change, then went to sleep.

_-_-_-_-_Oct 15 1:14 pm_-_-_-_-_

"Good thing I got a day off today."

Since Misaki had to sleep the entire day, Takahiro did all of the chores for him. Just when he finished vacuuming, he noticed the phone on the small table next to him.

"Ah, that's right. I have to call Usagi-san."

He picked up the phone and called Akihiko's cell.

In Akihiko's office, Akihiko was typing another one of his BL about him and Takahiro. The deadline was about one day ago and Aikawa had threatened him earlier. Then his cell phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It was Takahiro. He answered it immediately.

"Takahiro?"

He continued typing with his left hand.

"Ah. Usagi-san, I need a favor from you."

Then he stopped typing and concentrated on the phone call.

"Anything for you, Takahiro."

"Well, my brother, Misaki, is having problems with his studies. I have to work so I can't help him study. I need your help to tutor him. You're not busy, are you?"

Akihiko looked at the computer screen that showed his half-completed work and then looked back at the clock on the wall.

"No, not at all. I'm not working on any projects at the moment. I'll have time to tutor your brother."

"Oh, thank you, Usagi-san. I'll pay for the tuition."

"No, I can't take your money. You pay me in your cooking instead."

"Umm. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I really love your cooking."

"Oh. Okay. Can you tutor him for six months starting this Friday?"

"Of course."

"Thank you so much, Usagi-san. I really appreciate it."

"Your welcome, Takahiro."

"Bye, Usagi-san."

"Bye, Takahiro."

Then Takahiro hung up the phone And on the other side of the line, Akihiro smiled sadly.

"Anything for you, Takahiro. Anything for you."

Then he lit up a cigarette and rushed to finished his work so he can get Aikawa out of the picture and just concentrate on the tutoring of Takahiro's precious little brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback (2) end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He he.." Misaki laughs nervously. "What are you talking about?"

Takahiro sighs sadly.

"Misaki. You obviously need help so I got you a tutor since I can't help you because of work."

Misaki looks down at the polo shirt he was folding.

'I'm causing trouble for Nii-chan again.'

Misaki then gives up and decides to go with his brother's idea.

'I'll just cause even more problems for Nii-chan if I refuse.'

"Alright. I'll go if he doesn't mind."

Takahiro smiles in his airhead way.

"I asked him two days ago. And he says he has time to tutor you. And that he had no project that he's working on at the moment."

He stirs the contents of the pot with a large wooden spoon. And he puts the lid on and turns off the stove. He then looks at the living room clock.

"Uh oh. Misaki, go get your books ready. It's almost time for you to go to his apartment."

Misaki's eyes widen. He had finished the laundry. [5]

"Now?"

"Yes. Hurry. It's today."

Misaki nods, runs to his room, and grabs his messenger bag which still contained his school books. He came back to the living room to see his brother holding the pot of Tonjiru in plastic bag.

"Uhh. Nii-chan what's that for?"

Takahiro hands the bag to Misaki.

"This is payment for your tuition. Usagi-san wouldn't take my money but he suggested having some of my cooking instead."

Takahiro happily thought that Usagi-san was just being nice. Misaki thought otherwise.

'I have this suspicion that he might like Nii-chan. Sick pervert.'

"So take it with you."

Then Takahiro reached into his pocket, pulled out a small slip of paper, and handed to Misaki.

"What's this Nii-chan?"

"That has his address, his room number, and the security code into his room if he doesn't answer the door.

"He doesn't answer the door? What kind of guy is he? Oh that's right. A PERVERT!' [10]

Misaki thought but he smiled for his brother's sake. He opened the door and began to leave.

"Alright. I'll be going now."

Takahiro smiled, back thinking that Misaki agreed completely to the tutoring. Before Misaki closed the door, Takahiro yelled out to Misaki.

"If he doesn't answer the door, just let yourself in!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback(1) ended~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Misaki stood in front of Usagi-san's penthouse. He punched in the room number 1803 to ring the doorbell.

"What he's not even here?" 'Or maybe he just doesn't want open the door.'

Misaki takes out the paper that his brother had given him earlier and read it.

"Well, Nii-chan [6] did say to let myself in if he wasn't there, So I'm going in. Let see…"

Misaki looks at the code on the paper and type in 08 to unlock the door. He opens the door and walks into Usagi-san's living room. His mouth open with awe as he saw the huge living space of one rich author,

"Wow! Amazing! Though…this is so unnecessarily spacious."

'How can one man live in such a huge room. Nii-chan's apartment is only one-fourth of this!'

"Sigh."

Misaki places the pot on the table and then notices the note next to it. He picks it up and reads it.

"'Aikawa, I'm sleeping, so please help yourself to the manuscript. Thank you.' Oh so he is here."

Then he sees a pile of blue books cover in brown packaging paper. He looks at it and picks it up.

"Hey I've seen this at the bookstore. So he's the guy who wrote this? Hmm?"

He notices the pink books also wrapped in brown paper next to the blue books. He placed the blue book back on its pile and picks up the pink one. It had the pictures of two guys hugging each other and a different alias on it.

"Akikawa Yayoi. A different pen name?"

Misaki opens the book and glances inside. Then his faces displayed shock and horror. He sees scenes of his brother and Usagi-san making out. Birds tweeted and butterflies flew past the awkward silence. 3,2,1...

"Gaaarrrrrhhhh!!!!!!"

Misaki storms up the stair to Usagi-san's room and slams the door open.

"Wake the hell up, you worthless two-bit hack!"

His mouth open wide with anger while waving his fists in the air.

"What the hell is going on in this book?! It's you and Nii-chan! What the hell are you thinking?! I demand an explanation…."

Then Misaki pauses when Usagi-san didn't say anything about his outburst. Then he took a good look at the room. He blinked twice at it oddity.

'This looks like a child's playroom. Why would Usagi-san have one? He's single... Is this really Usagi-san's bedroom?"

When Akihiko moved under the covers, that answered Misaki's last question. [7] Akihiko sat up and glared at Misaki.

"You saw it, didn't you?"

Misaki's resolve to keep scolding him dropped dramatically as he felt dread and fear. But Misaki's pride and determination to protect his dear brother drove him back up.

'D-Don't falter now, self.'

"Hey! The characters in the porno-book are you and Nii-chan, aren't they?"

Misaki reverted back into angry scolding mode. And throws the book onto the floor.

"I knew you were a pervert! I thought something was off from the very first time I met you, with you clinging to Nii-chan like that. And then you go and say want to be paid for my lessons with Nii-chan's homemade cooking!"

Akihiko is annoyed at all the complaints that Misaki was spewing at him.

'What does he even know about me?'

"That's disgusting!"

Akihiko gets out of bed and walks toward Misaki.

""Don't drag my brother into your messed up little world.

'Cause he's already in mine. He's already troubled by my illness. I don't want his pervertedness [8] to trouble him more.'

Misaki's head is now down and his fists are now clenched at his side. His eyes are now shut.

"He's good-natured and kind of a space case, and you're just taking advantage of that against his will, aren't you?

'Oh, am I?'

Akihiko slams his right hand on the door just behind Misaki, shutting Misaki up.

"Who's doing what against his will now?

"Uh, I mean…"

Misaki became speechless.

"Did Takahiro say he was being taken advantage of?"

'I never once did anything Takahiro never wanted.'

Misaki's nervousness made him stutter a bit.

"N-No, he didn't sat that…"

Misaki's willingness to protect his brother made him say these last words.

"A-Anyways, don't get near my brother! Go find some other guy! Any man would do, anyways, right?"

'Any man?"

Akihiko's eyes went wide with shock to what Misaki said.

'There's no man I love more than Takahiro.'

Then he grabbed Misaki's wrist and dragged him to his bed.

'Any man, huh? I'll make you regret you ever said that.'

Then Akihiko flung Misaki on to the bed. Then he hovers over Misaki. His left on Misaki's left side while his right was on Misaki's right wrist. His knee placed on Misaki's crotch.

"What?"

Misaki asks in confusion.

"What the hell do you know?"

Misaki struggles to get but Akihiko's knee prevents him from getting up.

"Wait a…"

"What the hell do you know about me and Takahiro?"

Misaki yanks Akihiko's hand of his wrist.

"Hey, let go of me!"

Misaki turns on his side, hoping to get free from Usagi-san. But Usagi-san just slams Misaki's face into the bed.

"Any man would do?"

Misaki struggles to lift his head to breathe. Then he lets go of Misaki's head.

"You piss me off."

Misaki get on all fours when Akihiko suddenly groped him from underneath. Misaki feels him touching him in such an erogenous spot.

"Hey! You bastard, what do you think you're…"

Misaki turns around to punch him. Usagi san grabs Misaki's wrist preventing him from moving any further.

"Stop it!"

Usagi then tugs on the sting on Misaki's jacket. And Misaki stops whatever he was doing.

"Any man will do, right? You said it yourself."

Akihiko said with a sneer. Misaki realizes what was going to happen next. Akihiko reaches under Misaki's shirt. And rubs his skin and plays with his nipples. [Or that what I think he's doing] Misaki struggles to get away.

"Tha-That's not what I meant… Wait, Wait a minute!"

Usagi-san kisses him on the nape of his neck.

"Stop, you pervert!"

Then Usagi-san lifted Misaki while he's lightly stroking his penis. Misaki reflexively grabbed on to Akihiko's elbow.

"Why don't you scream for help? Mr. D-grade idiot."

Misaki became angry because his pride was damaged.

"What did you say, you asshole?!"

Usagi-san smirks and grips Misaki's soft member hard. Misaki feels the sudden action on his erogenous area and reacts. With Akihiko's right hand holding his hand behind his back, he fell right on the bed. His left hand grips on the covers as Usagi strokes his penis.

'I can't …I can't let myself cry out. I will not lose to him!'

'_Dark…' [9]_

'This pervert's hands can't make me…This man…'

'_Won't anyone save me from this darkness?"_

Misaki begins to feel the pleasure of having his member touched.

"Ahh.

'_Being alone in this cage is alright with me.'_

Ughh.

'_But being outside of this cage would be better.'_

(Swallow.)

'_I wish someone would free me…'_

Kuk."

'_And take me to the light.'_

"You're kind of cute."

After a lot of other noises of pleasure, Misaki came. Usagi-san release Misaki and lick Misaki's come.

"That sure didn't take long."

Misaki cried on the inside in anger

'I'll kill him.'

* * *

And that's all for this chapter. I wanted to update this chapter soon so I cut it off here.

Okay now to explain about those numbers:

[1] October 14 really is the day when the full moon came out. I researched it. Though it's for 2008.

[2] Notice that the word 'normal' is not before the word guy. I made it that way because, well, Misaki is not exactly 'normal'

[3] Remember, Misaki was naked …in the dirt…. So of course his underwear had to be changed, too.

[4] Umm…I'll leave that to you imagination.

[5] Misaki's eyes didn't go wide because of him finishing the laundry. It was because he had to go to Akihiko's apartment to study so suddenly. Just to clear any misunderstandings.

[6] Originally, the "Nii-chan" was "He" but I changed it to "Nii-chan" because it would connect to the flashback. And because Misaki never really go to have a proper chat in my story.

[7] I switch writin between Usagi-san and Akihiko cause I kept making a mistake every time I tried to type Usagi-san but typing Akihiko was easy. If that was a inconvience to you, then I'm sorry

[8] Pervertedness is not actually a word. But is just fit somehow.

[9] Okay… This is a quick short flashback to the thoughts of the transformed Misaki in the cage at the Sanctuary of Darkness. Misaki wants to be able to use the second choice. I won't tell what that choice is yet because that would be a spoiler. But I would suspect a few people might figure it out soon.

I made Misaki depressing, didn't I? Well being an Ookami is not actually fun. And Misaki is always trying not to make trouble. So…yeah.

[10] I made that little joke up due to the moment and boredom. If you liked it, good for you. If not, then...whatever. I don't care.

I actually have to cut the chapter short because I have to study for a Chemistry exam which is TOMORROW!! X.X

So umm… yeah review or vote in the poll. I really don't care which one you do. Just do at least ONE of them. Please.

Btw. The next chapter will be about the Terrorist couple. I will return to the Junjou couple later.

Anyways, Ja ne!!! (^-^)/


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or Aarinfantasy

I might as well warn you: writing about Shinobu and Miyagi is not as easy a writing about Misaki and Akihiko for me so most likely Shinobu and Miyagi will be somewhat (or extremely -_-") OOC.

So here's the Junjou Terrorist couples.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"So I'm in love with you." said Shinobu, bluntly.

"…Come again?" Miyagi stops smoking.

"It's destiny." Shinobu said as if that was the only reason he needed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback(1)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ehhgn! Cough."

Shinobu grunted as his back hit the concrete wall of the alley. Two men cornered him and demanded him to get everything he had on him.

"What the hell are you looking at? Just had over what you've got." Said the browned haired mugger with the white long-sleeved shirt.

Shinobu yelled angrily at the guy.

"I don't have any money for morons."

He spat on the dirty alley floor.

"What the hell is this anyway, you want my lunch money or something? Nobody even does that anymore, you losers!"

"You little shit!"

The guy with the white shirt grabbed Shinobu's collar and position to give Shinobu a beating. Shinobu closed his eyes and turned his head to the side waiting for the pain to arrive. But nothing came. Shinobu opened his stormy-gray eyes.

"Who the hell are you?"

The guy in the white shirt said to a tall man wearing a navy blue suit and a lavender tie. That man had grabbed the attacker's hand preventing the attacker from hitting Shinobu.

'What's this scent I'm smelling?' Shinobu thought.

His savior said.

"He's just a kid, what do you think you're doing?"

The weird guy with the beard complained.

"Huh? What's it to you, asshole? Get lost."

'This scent smells familiar.'

His savior replies.

"You're right, it's got nothing to do with me."

"But you're standing out in the street in broad daylight yelling at each other, well… that's disturbing the peace.

He pulls out his cellphone and dial the three numbers for the police

"Hello, is this the police?"

The two muggers [1] looked shocked and alarmed at the mention of police.

"I've just witness an attempted extortion…"

Shinobu was surprised at the fact a total strange with a strangely familiar scent was helping him. The guy in the white shirt yanked his arm from Miyagi's hand.

"Che. This dumbass thinks he's a freaking "good Samaritan"…"

The two men walk away from Miyagi and Shinobu. Miyagi talks into the phone again.

"Oh, it's okay now. They ran off. Thank you."

Shinobu blinked twice.

'It has to be destiny… Could he be a…'

The guy in the suit closed his phone and asked Shinobu for directions.

"Sorry. Do you know how to get to the Teito hotel from here?"

That question brought Shinobu back to reality.

"Oh, me too!"

He walks up to Miyagi.

"I have to go there, too!"

Both males began to run to toward the hotel. They soon arrived at the hotel and were standing in front of a sign that displayed where the rooms of the hotel were located.

"Thank you! You really helped me out! I'm going this way."

Miyagi indicates and runs to the left.

"E-eh! So am I!"

Shinobu turns and runs behind him. They both run up the stairs and proceed to the left.

"Where is it, where is it? Where's the peacock room?"

'Peacock? No way! Is he Risako's…'

"Hey, wait a sec…!" Shinobu shouted to Miyagi.

"There it is! The Peacock Room!"

"What's you name…?"

Miyagi busts the door open. Shinobu stops running behind him.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!"

'What?'

…[2]

"This gentleman is Miyagi You-kun. He's Risako's fiancé, and he'll be you older brother-in-law."

Shinobu 's eyes were filled with shock and despair.

"Huh…?"

Destiny then crumbled into heartbreak. It was then that his destiny cruelly pulled him into a situation that crushed his innocent heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback (1) end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

… (Yes, more flash backs. This is the one I made up of his last week in Australia)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback (2) began~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Kalbarri, Australia [3]

In the Grass Tree Restaurant and Café [4]

"I need an order of cheesy chicken." said the brown haired 18 year old.

The chef inside the kitchen quickly made the meal.

"Here."

He handed the plate to the teen, smiling. The teen took the plate and carried it to an outdoor table, where a woman was waiting.

"Here's your cheesy chicken."

The lady looked gratefully at him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Miss."

Then a group of teens sitting outside at the two tables at the left side to the restaurant waved at him. A tall blonde, blue-eyes guy called out to him from the group.

"Hey, Shinobu! Come over here."

"I'm coming."

Shinobu replied cheerfully as he walked towards him.

"I still have another hour to go before my shifts over, Zac. I can't go with you right now."

Zac [9] feigned hurt.

"What?"

Then he smiled.

"I know. I just wanted to introduced you to my lover, Sam."

He nodded his head towards a browned haired, brown eyed person sitting next to him. Sam wore a light green shirt that seemed to cling to Sam's body. There seemed to be no sign of boobs.

"Uh, Zac. I didn't know you swung that way."

Zac face seemed to be in shock and then he started laughing.

"What?" Shinobu said, confused.

Sam looked at Shinobu and gave a smile that showed that Sam understood why Zac was acting the way he was.

"My full name is Samantha Lowell." [13]

Shinobu just stared at Sam before blushing in embarrassment.

"Sorry."

Sam waves it off.

"Nah. It's alright. Don't worry about it. Happens all the time. I'm used to it."

Then the chef calls out from inside.

"Hey Shinobu! Get back to work."

"Yes, sir."

Then Shinobu turned back towards Zac.

"Sorry. Gotta go."

Then Zac taps him lightly on the shoulder.

"Not yet. We all didn't come here just to tell you about Sam."

Zac smirked. Shinobu gave the look right back at him.

"Alright. But no discounts."

'Aww… Shinobu."

Shinobu took all their orders. And while waiting for the order, Shinobu had a serious chat with Zac next the window where the kitchen was connected to the dining room. [5]

"Is she one of us?"

Shinobu asked Zac.

"Yeah. She is."

"What type?"

"She's a Pure."

"A Pure? Man, that sucks."

"Yeah. We all know what will happen to Pures if they're not careful."

"So you used the second choice, right?"

Zac looked extremely happy.

"Of course."

"There'll never be a chance for me to use the second choice."

Shinobu said dejectedly. Zac looked worryingly at his friend.

"Oh. Come on, Shinobu. Don't think like that. I know you'll be able to use the second choice with someone one day." [6]

'No. I truly don't think that I ever will' [6.5]

Then he was brought out of his depressing thought when he heard a clatter next to him.

"Shinobu, why you so down?"

When Shinobu didn't answer, the chef/owner sighed.

"Alright. Shinobu, take the rest of the day off."

"Hmm? Why, sir?"

"Didn't you look in the dining room yet?"

Shinobu looked inside the restaurant. There was nobody inside besides them.

"Oh. Thank you, sir!"

"Go on. I expect you to be in a good mood tomorrow."

Shinobu nodded and left with the order that the group of teens and Zac and Sam had ordered. The teens ate (except for Shinobu cause he already ate). When they were done, they gave Shinobu the money that they owed. Shinobu placed the money in the cash registered and left with them. When he came back to his apartment at Water Front Apartment [7], it was already dark. Shinobu walked up the stairs and noticed a letter stuck in the mail slot [8]. He pulled it out and read the sender's address.

'It's from Nee-san.'

He opened the door and walked into his one bedroom apartment. It was just a normal apartment with a bathroom and living room. He opened the letter and read its contents. It was just a normal letter of how life was back at home but there was one sentence that caught his attention.

"I've divorced Miyagi-kun."

Shinobu repeated the phrase many times before it was landed firmly in his head.

"I have a chance with Miyagi now."

'It's got to be destiny.'

He pulled out his cellphone and called his father.

"Hello?"

"It's Shinobu."

"Ah, Shinobu, how can I help you son?"

"I want to go back to Japan."

"Hmm? Why?"

"I just want to go back to Tokyo."

"… Well, I guess that's fine. Will you go to a university here or would you rather stay there?"

"I'll think about it when after staying for a while in Tokyo."

"Sigh. Alright. I'll send you money for the plane ticket."

"Thank you, Otou-san[10]."

Shinobu closes hi cell phone and stood there staring in to space. Then after a moment he realized that he should tell his friends and his boss and landlord that he will be leaving. The first person he called was Zac.

"Hey, What's up?"

"I'll be leaving for Japan in tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"You remember the discussion we had at the restaurant?"

"You mean about Sam?"

"No, the other thing."

"You mean about… Ah, I get it."

"Yeah, that."

"I see… Good luck, mate. I'll miss you."

"Yeah, me too."

"Don't worry. The others and I will support you now matter where you go. Just keep in touch, alright?"

"You bet."

"Who knows. Maybe I'll visit Japan."

"If you do I'll show you around."

"Thanks, mate. Anyways, Good luck. No matter what happens, we'll be here for you."

"Thanks, Zac. Bye"

"Later, Shinobu."

Then Shinobu called his boss and his landlord the situation. They understood. Then Shinobu packed his belonging and went to sleep. Because of course, tomorrow he'll be going back

The next day…

He arrived in Japan. He took a cab to his father's house. After arriving, he paid the cab driver and dragged his luggage to the front door. After he rang the door bell, his father opened the door and let him in.

"Welcome home, Shinobu."

"Hi, Otou-san."

Shinobu walked into the building that he hadn't been in for three years. He took a moment to look at how much the place changed while he was away. Surprisingly enough, it hadn't changed much. Shinobu then noticed something wrong.

"Otou-san, where's Risako?"

"Oh, Risako? She's living with her boyfriends. They'll be here tomorrow."

Shinobu had look of relief and frustration.

"Uhh. Otou-san, can I stay somewhere else?"

The Literature dean looked surprised.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I don't want to be in the way of Risako's and her boyfriend's time here."

Shinobu's father had a hand at him chin and thought it out.

"That's true. I have a conference for two weeks. So that may be a problem. Sigh. Alright I'll see if I can get Miyagi to let you stay for a while."

Shinobu's face lit up and his face reddened.

'Yes! A chance to be with Miyagi. This is absolutely a sign of fate.'

"Shinobu, are you feeling alright?"

Shinobu's father looked at Shinobu, concerned.

"You're face is all red."

Shinobu touched his face and indeed felt the heat that radiated from it.

"Uhh. It's nothing. I'm just tired."

"Hmm. That's true, you probably have jet lag. You bedroom is still the same as you left it. You remember where it is, right?"

"Yeah."

Shinobu went up the flight of stairs and opened the door to his abandoned room. Indeed as his father had said, it looked the same as he left it three years ago. Shinobu dropped his suitcase on the floor next to his bed as he fell on the bed. He fell asleep immediately.

"Miyagi…"

He murmured to himself.

He smiled to himself, knowing that tomorrow, he will meet the one he fell in love with.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back(2) end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah…" Miyagi said, speechless.

-Right, right, when my and my wife's families had that get-together three years ago…-

Miyagi rested his head on his hand that had the cigarette in it. His face was filled with dejection(?).

"You'd completely forgotten, haven't you?"

Shinobu said with his monotone voice. Miyagi tries to change the subject.

"Well, anyways, weren't you studying abroad? Where was it again, umm…?"

"Australia."

"Why the decision to come back home all of a sudden?"

"School's out over there right now, and I heard you divorced."

Shinobu's hand now wrapped around the glass that held his drink.

"So…It's got to be destiny."

Miyagi slipped more into gloom.

"Ah…"

-That's what you call destiny?-

Miyagi light another cigarette and take a puff to calm himself down.

"Oh, Okay, I get it now, right, of course."

'Really? You mean you know that I'm-'

"Off in some weird place where you don't speak the language and you don't like the food…"

'…'

"It must have been really tough for you, eh?" (Canadian? lol)

"…"

Miyagi hit a fist in his palm showing that he understood. (boy, was he wrong)

"Yeah, I understand. That'd stress anyone out!"

"…"

'You really don't get it, do you?'

"You can talk to me if you need someone to listen."

"… I'm in love with you."

Miyagi once again tries to change the subject and trying to make sense of Shinobu's nonsense.

"We had one hell of a heat wave this summer, too!"

Miyagi tries to lighten the mood by laughing.

"All the hot weather must be wearing you down!"

'I lived in Australia for three years. And it's hotter there.'

"Drink some vinegar, that'll do it!"

'Is he mocking me?'

"Black vinegar, that's the stuff! It'll fix you right up!"

Shinobu starts getting irritated with Miyagi's lack of seriousness about his feelings for him.

"Don't mock me."

Then Miyagi realizes that Shinobu wasn't affected by the heat at all. And is serious about it. (So much for that theory.)

Miyagi gets gloomy again.

"Do you have any idea what you're saying? I'm a man, and a thirty-five year old at that. Quit playing pranks on an old man."

"You think it's a hobby of mine to fly all the way home from Australia simply to meet an old man and play a prank on him?" [11]

Tense atmosphere…

After a moment of awkward silence, Miyagi slightly slams his hands on the cafe table, inhales and sighs.

"So? What exactly is it you want me to do?"

Shinobu eyebrows slanted toward the center of his face as he said the next two words seriously.

"Take responsibility."

Miyagi is shocked by his response. [12]

-Kids, these days… I don't have a damn clue what they're thinking!"

* * *

[]

1. That's the only term I could think of those two. -_-"

2. I didn't feel like writing all that out.

3. I found this place while looking at the map of Australia. It was almost too perfect for the part. But unfortunately I couldn't find a college.

4. Ditto #3 except for the last 2 sentences

5. I made up this part. I don't know what the inside of the restaurant looks like.

6. He doesn't know how right he'll be.

6.5. Oh yes, He will.

7. Ditto #4

8. Ditto #5 I don't know if the doors even have them.

9. I don't know what Shinobu's friend's name is (you know the one you see in the anime)

10. I don't know what Shinobu calls his dad.

11. Is it? O.O

12. Or I think he is.

13. She's a made up character.

* * *

Okay. Since I haven't updated in a Looooooooong time, I decided to publish the first part of it. I haven't had much inspiration in a while, so I couldn't write anything. I want a beta but I wish it was someone at my school so that I can just hand him/her my written work. My roommate likes Shounen-ai but she hasn't has much experience with Junjou Romantica except for the few episodes that I showed her. Hmm… I wonder if there's a way for me to send the picture of the pages instead.

Anyways, later. (^-^)/ Thanks for being so patient with me. I was never really good with deadlines. f^_^;)

-Mirei


	4. Author's Note 1

**Author's note 1**

Yeah. Sorry for not even updating any chapters for months. TT^TT

I have chapter 4 almost finished in writing. Now I have to type it.

But before I upload it, I need to ask you all a question. It won't really change to storyline much but…

"Would you like Akihiko to be at Misaki's graduation ceremony or would you rather he not?"

As I said before it won't really change much. I already have the first version where Akihiko doesn't't go to the graduation. I'm about to write the second version where he does go.

I just can't decided which one is better. If I could just get three votes for one of the choices before the other gets three, then I'll be able to upload the chapter. In other words, if version 1 (doesn't go) has three while version 2( does go) has two, then I will write about version 1.

So vote either messaging me or putting it in my review and you get the long awaited chapter. (well, actually the next chapter is not really going to be that long.)

Oh yeah. I forgot to mention. The next chapter, if you haven't already found out, is about Misaki and Akihiko. It won't be much since each story is going to follow the story until the first episode ends. Then I will deviate from there.

Yeah. I'm gonna skip chapter 3 part 2 for now. Since I really have some difficulty trying to figure out Shinobu's personality and how to work it into my story.

edit: Apparently Version 2 where Akihiko is going to the graduation won 3-0. So yeah, he's going to the graduation. It won't be in great detail because I haven't graduated from high school yet. I'm still in my second term of my senior year.

* * *

~For future references~

(So you can understand)

My O.C., Tetsu (short for Tetsunosuke), went to the same high school as Misaki and graduated the same year. But he didn't go to the same school as Misaki because he wanted to go to school somewhere close to home. So he went to Sakurai University. Since I don't know the know of the University that Shinobu went to, I called it Sakurai University. If you do know it's name, then please tell me and I will change it. That means that Tetsu and Shinobu are in the same university. Tetsu's major is Literature (if that is even a major). He wants to be an editor and currently had a part time with Marukawa Publishing. Just an errand boy for on of the editors. Not Aikawa. But eventually he will move up rank and help here with her work. He works on Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays. He doesn't meet Akihiko for quite a while. Since he is friends with Misaki, he will try to help him. He eventually gets curious as to why Misaki stopped coming to the monthly "meeting". He's bi and has a very slight interest in Haruhiko. Even though Akihiko accuses him for trying to get Misaki because he's way too close to Misaki. But that's only because he know Misaki's secret and because he has the same type of illness. He has neck length black hair with the bangs barely touching his nose and has mysterious purple eyes like Akihiko's. He like to wear printed tees with a jacket over it and jeans. He also likes to wear long sleeved hooded shirts. (cuz they're my fav) He has glasses but tends to wear contacts since he likes to play soccer. He wears a black and white wristband on his left wrist while wearing a watch on his right. He wears a blue class ring on his right ring finger. He wore a dog tag with the year he graduated, a symbol of the school, and with his name engraved on the back. He lives with his older brother in a 2DK apartment. He also has a part time job in a café to help lighten the amount of money Rei was going to pay for the tuition for their schools and for the apartment. He works on Tuesday and Wednesdays after school. He's kind of short. Only 5" 5' (5 ft 5 in).

Btw: He is an anime/manga fan. He enjoyed reading the "Kan", which I believe was what Misaki's favorite manga series was as well. Sometimes would go to anime conventions and cosplay as certain characters. But he still like reading normal books as well. He enjoyed reading Akihiko's works (normal and BL) He was kinda shocked when he saw Misaki in there. He laughed at Misaki's misfortune in the books because he later figured out Misaki's relationship with Akihiko and because he knows about Misaki's stubborn tsundere personality.

My other O.C., His older brother Rei, is going to the same school as Nowaki. Musashino Medical college. Instead of being a pediatrician like Nowaki, his goal is to be a good surgeon. Nowaki slightly knows of him since sometimes Rei has to operate on children. It was his third year there when Nowaki came into the college. He is straight. He has a girlfriend named Namie, who is studying to be a nurse at the college. They don't live together, though. Rei has short black hair (in the cliché asian guy hairstyle) and had dark brown eyes. He wears single colored tees and jeans. Sometimes he would wear a buttoned up shirt for special occasions or if he just felt like wearing one. One cold days, he would wear a black and white patterned jacket. He's 5" 11' (5 ft 11 in)

edit:

I totally forgot about another one of my OC. i looked back at my work and found him in chapter 1. He is an important character... sort of.

Tamaki Nakano. He is a 31 year old doctor who has been working for Tamakyuryö Hospital. He is a doctor that specializes in Ookami's illnesses. His teacher taught him all about. I was thinking about maybe making him Nowaki's teacher for a short while. After working in the business for 10 years, he knows when there are people who have the illness and people who have seen/known about them. He spots that Nowaki had some interest in it back then. I hope I'm not overdoing it when I say that he was in America for two years to lecture students at a university about bio-medicine. He will teach people about the Ookami's if they are interested in it. Of course, he doesn't tell them about it beforehand. The students have to find out about the Ookami's on their own. The only exception to him teaching people about it is if he realizes that the person is a Hunter or at least part of a Hunter family.

While studying in a medical library, Nowaki comes across a book about some records of people infected with an illness that causes their bodies to change under a certain conditions once a month. Children especially have been victim of this. Wanting to be a pediatrition (hope i spelled that right), he looked it up, though there were not much records. He goes up to Tama-kun who tells him all he knows. He leaves a few months before Nowaki, though, because his time was up. When he comes back, it was a couple months before Misaki came to visit him again because Misaki didn't know that he was back yet so Misaki had to go to a different doctor who Tamaki recommended him to if he was gone. I hope that fits into the story line.

There will be a point in the story where he will give some lectures at Nowaki's medical college.

i was thinking about making Nowaki an Ookami but people asked if he could be a doctor for the Ookami's instead. I think I'll call those type of doctors "the Healers" if I haven't already.

Oops. I forgot to mention his appearance. He has dark brown hair tied behind his head in a ponytail. His hair reaches down his back from his neck for about 6 inches. He had brown eyes. He's 5" 10' (5ft 10in). Under his hospital coat he wears polos and buttoned up shirts and ummm... I think they're called trousers? He doesn't have any beards or mustaches, which helps him keep that "young" look.

oh another thing. ( yep. I'm being like "Uncle" from 'Jackie chan adventures'. I'm not doing it on purpose, though. I just seriously have short term memory loss quite often.)

I mentioned that he had a love one who died. His girlfriend while he was in college was killed by a Hunter. She had transformed into an Ookami for the first time and that is dangerous. Because no matter what age you are if you transform for the first time, you can't control your powers and will practically kill everyone around you even if they're your friends, your family, etc. She almost went on a rampage when his teacher and a Hunter found them. The Hunter killed her before his teacher could do anything about it. The Hunter took her body and left. Tama-kun was about to after him when his teacher stopped him. He told him that Tama-kun's girlfriend was an Ookami and that she was unlucky that a Hunter happened to be nearby. Ookami's will go rampant indeed but if contained they will eventually cool down and turn back into a human. In the first incident, the time in which the person turns into and Ookami and back is really short. He hated the Hunter at first for killing his girlfriend but after learning about the history of the Ookami's, he changed his mind. He strove to save as many people as possible who had the illness. He didn't hate the Hunters anymore but he didn't like them either.

Look at that. Spoilers everywhere in that edit. Hope that will help you understand somethings later in the story.

I will put up the different types of Ookami's there are after Akihiko finds out about Misaki being an Ookami.

There will be a special reason why Usagi-chii hate him and why he doen't want Misaki to be with Akihiko. *wink*

btw: should I make Hiroki an Ookami? I've been wondering where I should or not. What do you think? Put you thoughts in the review.

Oh. Darn it. I keep forgetting.

I won't be able to update the story til after this week cause of dumb midterms. I really need to bring up my grades before I get kicked out. I don't wanna get kicked out. I love my boarding school. Plus I won't be able to cosplay/crossplay any more if I do. So yeah not this week. But I promise. It will be before Christmas.

* * *

That's all the info I can give you all for right now.

Please vote!

-Mirei- ( ^o^)/ ~Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 4 remake

This is a remake of the 4th chapter. Be sure to reply to the note written at the bottom of the page.

p.s I'm going to be writing Akihiko for Akihiko now and not Usagi-san (except in Misaki's and Takahiro's thoughts/speech)

Disclaimers: I don't own Junjou Romantica or Aarinfantasy.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Misaki and Akihiko were sitting in the living room.

'I can't believes he can be so calm after doing "that" to me.'

Misaki thought to himself.

"I'd always dreamed of living in a regular middle-class family. I was trying to recreate what a normal kids normally do in their childhood, so I stared to collect various things, mostly toys, and it ended up like that."

He explained to Misaki.

"Oh. By the way, this guy is Suzuki-san."

He motioned to the large teddy bear sitting right next to him.

'Your thoughts are already quite abnormal…'

Then he decides to try to insult Akihiko by just stereotyping him.

"Ah. I get it! You're a typical rich kid, after all. It went like this, right?"

And he goes his stereotyping explanation.

"Your father neglected the family, your mother abandoned child-caring and devoted herself to her hobbies. Raised in a family that only pretended to get along, you are on bad terms even with your brother, and you grew up all alone. No one around you understood how you felt so you acted like a delinquent to rebel, but actually you were just lonely. But you had a red sports car and a long-haired dog named Alexander!"

Misaki thought he did good there but he was wrong.

"How did you know?"

'I was right?"

Misaki thought, dumbfounded. He gathers his thoughts and tried again.

"Ah! I can explain your sexual orientation, too. Your mother brought home a lover, and you ended up seeing them with your own eyes - Trauma! Ever since then you lost all desire for women. Then, you had a kind tutor who was like an older brother to you. He did some "naughty" things to you, and you discovered that you were gay!"

Misaki was so confident this time. But once again, it didn't scratch Akihiko's ego. He kept on drinking his coffee and said,

"If that came out now, the newspapers would be all over it."

"Seriously?" [1]

Then they both thought sadly,

'I can't see any way… that we could get along.'

'But for Nii-chan's/Takahiro's sake… I have to put up with it.'

Akihiko decide to go right to the topic.

"Okay, so where are you aiming for?'

"Mitsuhashi University."

Then the interlude of birds and butterflies occurs.

"Pfft. You sure you're fully conscience?"

'Is this D-grade idiot joking with me?' [6]

Misaki stand up and points accusingly at Akihiko angrily.

"The Hell? God, everything you say pisses me off! You don't know until you try."

"No. I know."

Akihiko taps his finger on Misaki's practice test.

"I already took at look at you answers to the trial exam. This is not the level of just forgetting a formula or making careless mistakes. You don't even understand the problem!" [2]

Misaki is dumfounded. [dumb…snicker]

"Lower your standards. every school has its own economics department." [3]

"No! I'm set on Mitsuhashi! No way I'm going anywhere else! I've got to go there, for Nii-chan, too. If I can't go there, then I might as well not go at all!"

"Why did you mention Takahiro?"

"Hmm?"

This was a touchy subject for Misaki. Misaki sits down because talking about his subject really wore him out.

"You probably already know it, don't you? Our parents died in an accident 10 years ago."

'And it was my fault…'

"Ever since then Nii-chan has been the on who took care of me. Even though he got accepted to Mitsuhashi University… It was because of me that he gave up on school and started working."

'Oh. I see.'

Akihiko understood then.

"So if I'm going to an economics department anyways, I might as well go to Mitsuhashi, the school that Nii-chan wanted to. My motives might not be the best, but…"

He was starting to get depressed when Akihiko suddenly started to ruffle his hair.

"Ahh!"

" I got it. If that's how it is, I'll definitely get you in."

'You're so innocent and kind. You might be as bad as I thought you were.'

"With me as you teacher, you can't possible fail. Okay?"

"Ye-yeah!"

'Maybe… you not as bad as I thought you would be… I'm not sure I can trust a guy who this "that" to me, but… Any ways, I've taken my first step towards Mitsuhashi University!'

Two month has passed and it was now time to see that event again. [5]

"Nii-chan, it's time to go now."

"Alright. Alright. I have to get the car keys."

"There on the kitchen counter."

Takahiro went into the kitchen, got the keys, and met up with Misaki who was waiting outside by the Takahiro's car. The drove all the way to the Tamakyuryöö Hospital to get that slip from Tama-kun again. [7]

"Have you been doing well with your studies, Misaki?" he asked, knowing how Misaki was unusually naive and "slightly" unintelligence.

"Yeah. My tutor is really helpful."

Tamaki nods.

"That's what's a tutor's job supposed to be. "

"Uh. Yeah. "

Tamaki hands Misaki the slip that Misaki needs to skip school for a day.

"Here you go."

Misaki takes the slip and thanks him. Then he walks out the door to Takahiro.

"One day that boy will no longer need to go here. I hope for that day to comes soon."

He looks at the list of patients that might be coming to him next for the note as well.

"Tetsunosuke, huh? He's kinda late this time. I wonder what holding him back?"

"Doctor, the next patient has arrived.""Ah. Thank you, Yukino. Let the patient in."

He went back to being a normal doctor that treated non-Ookami patients. Misaki and Takahiro went to that really dark area in the center of the forest. There, Misaki chanted the entrance phrase and walked in. There seemed to be some new people in here this time: a few more kids and two adults. But he didn't seem to find Tetsu and Rei anywhere.

"That's odd."

"What's odd, Misaki?"

"Tetsu and Rei aren't here yet."

Takahiro took a good look around.

"You're right, Misaki. I wonder why. They're usually here before we arrive. Maybe Tetsu already did the second choice. He is kinda too young for that but who knows. Just ask him at school, alright, Misaki?"

Misaki looked annoyed at Takahiro.

"Sure. But you haven't even told me what this second choice was!"

Takahiro shakes his head.

"You're still too young for it."

"But Nii-chan. I'm 18 years old. I'm practically an adult now. All I need to do is graduate from high school to be official though."

"Then you'll have wait until you graduate."

"Nii-chan! Sigh. You are way overprotective. Do you know that?"

"Misaki!"

Takahiro complained when some else called to Misaki at the same time.

"Misaki!"

They turn around to see Tetsu run towards them. Rei was just calmly walking behind him.

"Sorry for bring late. My soccer practice made me late."

"So he didn't do the second choice yet?"

Takahiro inquired Rei.

"Not yet."

Takahiro sighed with relief.

"You seem relieved by this, Takahiro."

"Well, you see. Don't you think he's too young to do that?"

Rei replied.

"Whatever my little brother does in his private life is none of my business. But if it seems that he might do something reckless or if he endanger the lives of other and his own, I will have no choice but to step in."

"Wow. You're such a strong brother."

"Yeah. I kinda don't want to be the one who has to do my brother's surgery when he get into an accident."

Takahiro got lost after "surgery".

"Eh?"

"Uh. Never mind. So how's your relationship with that girlfriend of yours? Eh, Manami was her name, I believe."

"We're doing great. I was thinking on getting married to her."

"Wow. Congratulations."

"Thanks.""So when are you going to ask her?"

"Next month, when the ring I ordered especially for her arrives."

"Hope you two have a happy life together."

"Thanks again. I just hope that Misaki will agree with my decision."

"It'll be fine. Trust me.""If you say so. Oh yeah. What about your relationship with your girlfriend?"

"Ah. Well, we..."

Takahiro and Rei continued talking about their relationships. Meanwhile, Misaki was chatting with Tetsu.

"So how have you been, Misaki?"

"Fine."

'Except for being tortured by that baka Usagi-san.'

Misaki thought negatively to himself.

"I haven't seen you for a while. Is it because you've been spending too much time with your tutor?"

"Well, it couldn't be helped. I really need to pull my grades up to get into Mitsuhashi U. "

"That's true. I couldn't tutor you because I'm busy with cram school, school clubs, and my jobs."

"Yeah. You're really packed."

'Wait a minute. This might be the only chance to ask before it's time. I gotta ask now.'

"Misaki?"

Misaki's sudden quietness had made him worry.

"Hey, Tetsu."

Tetsu was slightly taken aback by Misaki's sudden action.

"Uh. Yeah. What is it?"

"I've been wondering. Do you happen to know what the second choice is?"

"Huh? You don't know?"

Tetsu replied shocked. Even he knew about this when he was twelve because that was when he first turned. Luckily for him, no one was hurt.

"No. I don't. Nii-chan keeps on insisting that I'm too young for it. But I don't know what this "it" is!"

"Whoa there, Misaki. No need to blow your top. I also agree that your brother is being over protective. But I don't think that you're too young for it. So I'll tell you what it is."

Misaki clasped his hands onto Tetsu's.

"Thank you so much."

"Okay. The second choice is..."

'This is it. I'll finally figure out what it is.'

But unfortunate for Misaki, Takahiro's protective brother senses were tingling. He practically flew to Tetsu's side and covered Tetsu's mouth to prevent him from spilling the beans. Rei just stood there and watched it go on. Then Tetsu, being stronger then Takahiro, pulled him off of himself.

"Sheesh. What's your problem? Oh that's right. Your brother complex."

Tetsu gave an apologetic look to Misaki.

"Sorry, Misaki. It looks like I won't be able to tell you for the time being."

'Darn it, Nii-chan. I'll find out one day.'

Then all the Ookamis felt that shiver up their spines again. It was almost time. Everyone did the procedures and the night went on. [8] And the event was over and everyone went home.

Misaki was now working on some Algebra (maybe Calculus?) homework at Akihiko's desk in Akihiko's office.

"How's that?"

Misaki eagerly showed him his new grade post. [9]

"Wow, C's. Good job!" [10]

"Well, you know. When I actually bother to try, it's a piece of cake!" [11]

"Don't get too carried away now."

"Carried away with what? I'm just this good!"

'Or so I said, but actually Usagi-sensei's way better at teaching than my teachers at school. And I started calling him Usagi-san too somewhere along the way… It kind of pisses me off.

"Takahiro will be thrilled, I'm sure. I want to get you to pass and see him smile!"

Akihiko sits down as he looks again at Misaki's improving grades.

"Do you really love him that much?"

Misaki inquires him.

"What's this all of a sudden?"

"I'm just asking if you love him."

'Ah. So it's that."

"You have nothing to worry about. It's completely one-sided. The book that you read is just my fantasy."

"But, you know, that he has a girlfriends already."

Akihiko looks up at Misaki.

"Yeah. I know."

Misaki sits inverted his chair to look at him properly.

"Being able to stay beside the one you love is one of the privileges of being a friend."

"If you really love him, you should just shove his girlfriends out of the picture and make yourself his number one."

"Ha ha. You really are young."

Misaki looks a bit alarmed(?) by the comment.

"He means the most to me. That's why I don't want him to hate me."

'Recently, I've began to realize… Usagi-san would never do anything that Nii-chan wouldn't like. He treats him gently, preciously, as if he were a jewel. But Nii-chan see him nothing more than a good friend. Even so, he's earnest, and blindly devoted…'

Misaki turns around in his chair.

'What an idiot!"

Akihiko looks up at him at his sudden comment.

"It's only gonna hurt that way…"

'That's true.'

Akihiko thought.

After finishing his problems, Misaki left Akihiko's penthouse to go back home for dinner. Akihiko still lays there on his couch, thinking.

'I wonder where he went two days ago. His scheduled time was cancelled because of some illness. It couldn't be that, could it? I mean the signs are there but…'

"I wonder if he is…"

~Time skip ~

"Whoa!"

It was already near the end of second term. Misaki was walking back to his and his brother's apartment.. He was looking at the results of his hard work. Apparently Akihiko's tutoring helped.

'A-Awesome! Such a dramatic increase in so short a time! Maybe I really am a genius! [12] Yeah, I'm like a sleeping lion that's been awakened! Now I might really have a shot at Mitsuhashi! I've gotta go tell Usagi-san! I want to see him! He'll praise me for sure, I know it!' [13]

Misaki ran into that sunset. Then he stopped himself.

'Wait a second. What did I just say? "I've gotta go tell Usagi-san" What's up with this cheerful dash into the sunset? Nii-chan is who I should be telling first!'

"I don't like men!"

It echoes into the sunset.

"What are you doing?"

Misaki, shocked that the man he was just thinking of appeared out of no where, spewed whatever came to his mind.

"O-Oh. Sensei! Th-Thy doth verily appearest in most excellent spirits!"

Being an expert in the literature arts (I guess), Misaki's attempt to speak in that way bothered him some what.

"Sounds like you need to study your ancient literature from scratch. Well, anyways, it's good we ran into each other. Let's go home together. I brought cake."

He raised his arm to show the bag that contain that cake and handed it to Misaki.

"Eh?"

"Today's Takahiro's birthday."

"Oh!"

"Huh. Looks like you forgot."

"Of-of course I didn't forget!"

Misaki pulled out his current transcript.

"I got this today."

He hands the paper to Akihiko. Akihiko quickly looks at it and the ruffles Misaki's head.

"What?"

"Good Job."

Akihiko congratulated him. Misaki felt happy and warm inside by his praise.

'Why is my heart pounding? Usagi san's only praising me because Nii-chan will be happy…'

~ Another quick time skip~

Takahiro walked into the living room and was blasted with confetti.

"I'm home -Wah!"

"Happy Birthday, Takahiro!"

"Happy Birthday!" Misaki clapped for him.

"Wow, What a feast! Thank you!"

"Here, this is from me."

Akihiko hands the gift over to Takahiro who was shocked by what it was.

"You wanted that watch we saw together, didn't you?"

"Eh? But that was expensive!"

"One luxury item per year won't kill you."

"Thank you so much, Usagi!"

Misaki somehow uncomfortable with the exchange looked at the open door.

"Nii-chan, you forgot to unlock the door!"

"Oh, sorry!"

"Ah."

Misaki noticed a woman standing in the doorway.

"Ah, that's right. I have something very important to tell you. I'm glad you're here, too."

Takahiro dragged Akihiko out with him.

"Come on, let go already!"

Takahiro walks over to the woman's side and introduces her.

"This is Kajiwara Manami-san."

"She greet the two of them with a bow."

"We've decide to get married."

"Eh?" [18]

Misaki was shocked but Akihiko was devastated. But of course he hid that.

"That's great! You finally did it, Takahiro! And she's such a beautiful woman."

"Thanks. I'm really glad that you're happy about it, too. I wanted you to be the first person I introduced her to!"

Misaki couldn't take it anymore. To take off some of his anger out and to get their attention, he hit the wall with the side of his fist.

"Huh?"

"Misaki?"

"Saki…"

"huh?'

"We're out of Saki!"

" I don't think they'll let a minor-"

"Usagi-san, come with me!"

Misaki grabs Akihiko's hand and takes him as far away from the apartment as possible. They stopped at a streetlight where they ran out of breath.

And then Misaki starts crying.

"I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing?"

' That was just … too cruel!"

He wiped away some tears with his palm.

"You'd been in love with him this whole time! And he wanted to introduced her to you first? He was so insensitive… This is the first time I ever wanted to punch him!

'He's crying for me isn't he?'

"What a dirty way of crying."

"I'm crying because of you."

And Akihiko's question and heart was answered. Misaki then turns to him.

"Once I start crying, I can't stop even if I want to!"

"I see.

He grabs hold of Misaki's right hand and wrapped his other arm around Misaki's waist. And then he gently yet forcefully kisses him.

"Oh mmm…"

Misaki effortlessly tries to push against chest as if to push him off. But then he starts to feel it and gives in. His hand stops resisting and fell down to his side which Akihiko took as a sign to go on. He moves the leg a step further to arc Misaki's back so that he could get a better angle. This kiss went on for a while until they were out of breath.

"You stopped."

Misaki stares stunned at Akihiko.

"Ah…"

Then Akihiko leans on Misaki's shoulder.

"Sorry. Just for a little while…"

Misaki moves his arms around and grips hard on Akihiko's coat.

"Usagi-san. You can cry, if you want to…"

"Idiot. Little brats like you shouldn't be patronizing their elders. I'll tell you something, I've never cried in front of anybody since I was born, except you. As if I'd let anyone but you see me like this…'

Misaki petted Akihiko's head as if to soothe him.

'I felt those warm drops on my shoulder, and shapeless emotions came welling up inside me. "If only I could stay together with him forever." "If only I could be someone special to him." Thoughts like that went through my head, and I stood there, unable to take my hands away and let him go.'

~ Time skip to March~

It's Misaki's and Tetsu's graduation. Tetsu's grade almost made him a valedictorian but unfortunately the school didn't have valedictorians. As Misaki and Tetsu were walking up to the seating where the graduates sit, Takahiro was crying tears of joy out while Masami tried to calm him down. The president and the founder/sponsor of the gave the school their opening speech. The student government president and the chosen senior gave their speeches. The diploma folders were handed out after it. The graduates stood in behind the pillar that was near the stage to await their diploma folder. On the stage, the teachers stood ready to give the graduates their folders. Every teacher gave a diploma to two students before switching to the next teacher. Misaki went before Tetsu because Tetsu's last name was after Misaki's alphabetically. Akihiko was sitting next to Takahiro with a camera in his hand. He took pictures when Misaki went up to the stage and when he got the diploma folder. Misaki noticed him as he went down. By this time, Akihiko had stopped taking pictures and staring boringly at the stage. Misaki waved at Takahiro and him. Takahiro heartfully waved back and took a picture. Akihiko just stared boringly at him.

'The least you could do is wave back!' ( angry version of this \: was Misaki's expression)

Misaki had this annoyed look on his face. He didn't notice until Tetsu pointed out to him using hand motions. Misaki quickly wiped that negative look of his face and smile on the way down. As he sat back down, Tetsu asked him.

"Why did you make that expression earlier, Misaki?"

"It was nothing."

"Umm…Okay."

Tetsu looked back up to the stage and then decided that it was going to be boring and looked back to the

"So did you ever make it into your dream school?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of? Did you get in or not?"

"Well. I got accepted into the waitlist. So next month they'll tell me if I made it in or not." [15]

Then Misaki remembered something.

"Hey, Tetsu. Didn't get a few scholarships yourself?"

"Yep."

"And wasn't one of them a full ride?"

"Oh. Yeah."

"What do you mean 'Oh. Yeah.'? That's amazing."

"I guess. "So yeah which school did you accept?""The school with the full ride is too far away. Even though going there would be beneficial to our finances, I can't force my brother to leave his college so that he could be my Helper that far away. I decided to go to a nearby school with a near full ride. Luckily I don't need to live in a dorm so yeah the college I'm going to is practically full ride. It's called Sakurai University." [15]

"That's still amazing either way."Tetsu was being modest. "I guess. But hey. We're graduating! Let's talk about other stuff that is not related to school."Meanwhile, Akihiko spent most of the time glaring at Tetsu. He wasn't sure of Tetsu's relationship with Misaki. They seemed pretty close. Tetsu noticed the glare and decided to tease Akihiko by winking at him. This action shocked and angered him. But he couldn't do anything until the graduation ceremony was over and everyone went home.'In due time. In due time.'

After all the students got their folders, the school president went and declared.

"This is the class of ~~~~!" (2011 for me! ^0^)

Then the graduating students proceeded to the throwing of hats and then to the gathering of them. The procession of teachers left down the aisle. The graduates followed soon after them. Then most of the students decided to leave to go back to the school to get the real diploma. Misaki, Takahiro, Tetsu, Manami, and Akihiko stayed behind a bit to take a few extra pictures for Rei. Rei couldn't go since he busy stuck in an emergency surgery. Misaki and Tetsu got a few pictures together. Akihiko really didn't like the way he was clinging. Tetsu noticed once again and hugged Misaki closer to him.

"Hey, Tetsu. That's too close!"

"Nah. It's not. Take the picture, Takahiro-san."

Takahiro took the picture and they all decided that was enough of pictures.

They went to the humanities building of their alma mater to get Misaki's and Tetsu's diplomas. As Misaki looked over the pictures on Takahiro's cameras, Tetsu went over to Akihiko who was watching them.

"Yo. Usami-sensei."

"…" Of course, Akihiko wouldn't reply to a guy that was acting close to him even though he wasn't. But Tetsu got up close and whispered in his ear.

"Just to let you know. I have no interest in "that" way for Misaki."

Akihiko just stared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You think I don't know? I noticed just by you staring at him that intently. You can have him. I have an interest in a certain dark brown haired and eyed guy in that I saw in Marukawa Publishing."

'Is he talking about Isaka? But wait, Isaka had grayish blue eyes…'

As if reading his mind, Tetsu answered.

"No. It's not Isaka. Though I did see the guy with Isaka sometimes. Never mind. I don't have an interest in Misaki. We're just close friends and that's all. Now stop glaring at me like that."

Akihiko still didn't reply.

"And besides I'm going to a separate college. So we probably won't be in touch so often as he would like. Later 3."

Tetsu waved him good bye and went back to where Misaki and Takahiro were.

"So Tetsu. We have a favor to ask of you and your brother."

"Oh. What is it?'"

"Manami and I are going to Osaka because of my promotion and we need someone to be Misaki's Helper. Would your brother mind being Misaki's Helper as well while I'm gone?"

"Oh. Not at all."

"Though I don't think he'll be needing one soon…" Tetsu murmured to himself.

"What was that, Tetsu?"

"Oh. Nothing. Just talking to myself."

"Now I just need someone to take care of Misaki while I'm in Osaka."

"Why don't you ask Usami-sensei? I'm sure he would "love" to "take care of him."

Misaki cringed at what Tetsu was implying but Takahiro didn't catch it.

"Are you sure, Tetsu?"

"I'm so positive he'd say yes. Go ask him."

Tetsu shoved Takahiro in Akihiko direction and then gave Akihiko a thumbs up. Akihiko was confused when Tetsu gave him that sign but he quickly understood when Takahiro asked him. He gave Tetsu a smile of gratitude.

Misaki was kind of frowning at him when Tetsu looked back.

"What did you mean by "take care of me"?"

"As if you don't know."

"What? Are you two in cahoots?"

"Nope. Just helping you make that second choice."

"So what is this second choice?"

"I'm. Not. Telling~."

Tetsu said with a wink at the end.

"Come on."

"You'll find out on your own soon enough."

'Well, if you're not as slow as I think you are. …Or hardheaded stubborn…

Oh. Boy. Usami-sensei is going to have his work cut out for him.'

Tetsu thought sadly to himself.

They all went home. Tetsu to the right of Akihiko while Misaki sat to the left. It was one of Misaki's conditions for Akihiko to go. If Akihiko wanted to go, one of the conditions was that he didn't go in that flashy red sports car. Since there was no way, Akihiko could just take a train and walk there., Takahiro offered to drive him to and from Akihiko's penthouse. Sometimes when there were turns, Tetsu would purposely shove Akihiko against Misaki. Then he would look out the window and pretend he had nothing to do with it. Then they arrived at Akihiko's apartment. Out of the blue, Tetsu suggested something that made a certain person very happy.

"Why doesn't Misaki stay the night at Akihiko's place?"

"Huh?"

Misaki said with disbelief.

"Why would you suggest that Tetsu?"

Takahiro asked.

"Well, if Misaki is going to live with Usami-Sensei for about four years, he might as well go ahead and get comfortable living in it."

"You do have a point."

"Nii-chan!"

Misaki objected.

"What, Misaki? Do you hate him or something?"

Misaki started to blabber.

"W-well. I don't hate him. It's just… well, I…"

"Then it's settled then. You like Usami-sensei. So go for it."

"What?"

"Of course. Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

"That's doesn't sound very assuring."

"Usagi-san, please be sure to bring him to my apartment tonight. We're going to have that graduation party for the both of them."

"Don't worry. I won't forget."

Then Misaki was gently shoved out of the car and was prevented from getting back in by Akihiko, who held on to him, and Tetsu, who quickly closed the door and waved good bye to the both of them as the car drove away. Misaki had no choice but to go to Akihiko's penthouse. [17]

Tetsu fell asleep in the back of the car wondering what that party was going to be like.

~Time skip~

Misaki has working on his hair. He made the last finishing touches.

"Yes, Perfect."

Then Akihiko came and ruffled his hair, bringing it to it's original shape.

"Ah!"

"You got accepted on the waitlist; save your preening for when you deserve it."

"Shut up! I still got in, that's all that matters!"

"That's true. Even if you got waitlisted, once you officially enroll no one will ever know you were waitlisted. If a waitlisted student can properly graduate, the even a waitlisted…"

"Quit saying waitlist, waitlist! Geez…"

'It just so happened that, on that day, our apartment's contract was up, and Nii-chan's transfer to Osaka. I'm temporarily going to be living as a sponger in Usami's house.'

Misaki was having trouble tying his tie.

"Huh?"

"Hey, hey. How the hell did you tie this?"

Akihiko came close and grabbed Misaki's hand.

"I'll do it for you, so watch closely."

"Okay."

Then Akihiko noticed Misaki's misbuttoned shirt.

" Your button is one off. You're utterly hopeless. Here. Let me take it off for you."

And he proceeded to take of Misaki's shirt with a straight(lol) look on his face. Misaki struggles in his hold.

"I'll do it myself! I just hadn't been paying attention! Besides if I don't hurry, I'll be late to the entrance ceremony…"

"Not to worry. It's only five minutes to Mitsuhashi in my red sports car."

"Wah! Are you half-asleep again?"

Then Akihiko gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Consider this an honor. You don't understand yet exactly what it means to have Usami-sensei fall for you."

"I don't even want to understand!"

Then Akihiko lays him down on himself and then…flipped him(?). [19]

"Ah! Someone, help! Wha-what are you doing? Cut it out! Hey!"

'The moment I felt compassion for this pure-hearted romanticist, my fate was sealed. Nii-chan, I think I might have moved into a very dangerous place…'

"Baka Usagi!"

* * *

Yeah. Finally done. Whoo! I almost became like Akihiko: Breaking those deadlines. -_-"

Okay now for those [] that's you've been seeing

[1] Lol. This is one of my favorite scene in the entire anime episode/ manga chapter. Can't help but laugh every time I see it.

[2] The grade he has on his test is pretty much what I had on my AP Bio test once. That was horrible.

[3] Hah. By this time, I have already finished my economic course because I already graduated from high school. (B) But I was told that I have to take another on in college. T-T

[4] Whoops looks like I accidentally skip this number. Sadly enough, this number actually brought me grief a few time before.

[5] Wow. Kinda forgot what I was going to say about this. Umm… Oh yeah. I remember now. If you wanna know what happens in the process, read chapter 1. Though I guess one day I'm going to actually have to describe what actually happens in those cages one day. I'll also tell you how many kinds of Ookami there are later.

[6] I feel his pain. I got that dumb D in English this midterm. I'm so mad about that. Just because of one paper, my grades plummeted dramatically.

[7] If you don't remember who Tama-kun is, (he's not a cat :P) then look at chapter 1 again.

[8] look at 5

[9] I... don't know what else it call it.

[10] I got two C's for this last term. Luckily I got them instead of D because that meant that I wouldn't be able to pass and graduate. Luckily for me, I graduated. *sigh of relief*

[11] Does this mean he never really bothered to try? o.O

[12] No you're not!

[13] My first thought of this scene when I saw this was like "Yeah. Why didn't you say Takahiro first? That's totally a love confession. Misaki…" *shakes head in disappointment*

[15] This, I'm not so sure about. Not sure if this is how they do it. So yeah. Tell me if you know the correct info and I'll change it.

[16] those ~~~ that you saw meant I don't know what they are. In the future, I'm going to do that to names/phrases that I'm not sure/ don't know about. You have been warned.

[17] If you want to know what happened afterwards, you're gonna have to tell me in your reviews or message me. I'm rushing this chapter too much to put extra stuff in.

[18] ^-^

[19] Umm. I was never really sure what happened there. I don't think I ever will. *tilts head*

* * *

I'm not really sure if this chapter really expressed what I really intended it to be since it was really different then what I wrote on paper. Seriously it's barely even close.

* * *

So as you can tell, I only changed a few things. Most of it is still intact. So yeah. As I should have mentioned on that author's note 2 two days ago, give me "specific" suggestions as to what I should start with. Don't say something like "Oh. Great idea. Keep writing." or "Interesting." Actually tell me what's so great about it or what's so interesting about it. And more importantly what the heck are you saying is interesting/great. Not telling me what you are talking about doesn't really help me write the next chapter.

-Mirei-


	6. Author's Note 2

**Author's note # 2**

So hey, guys. It's been a long time since I posted something, huh? Yeah. High school's been evil to me and probably to most of you guys too. But darn, finals are finally over. And grads on its way. There's a reason for this author's note besides telling you guys that I'm still alive and graduating from High School! ^-^

I'm kinda unsure of where to start for the next chapter. It's going to be the Romantic couple of course... I was think that it would start like in the second episode where Akihiko wakes up and Misaki made breakfast for him. And after that Misaki goes to school. But the twist to it is that Misaki never went to school in Akihiko's car. In fact, he declined because he knew that Akihiko was currently busy writing his latest novel. So Misaki walked to school. Oh another thing I might add. In that first episode, Akihiko took him to school in his car, right? I also made a twist to that. Misaki somehow "manages" to convince Akihiko to let him go after being molested on the couch. Thus, no one at the school know that Misaki is living to Akihiko, which is sorta part of my plan. Oh…! I so have the urge to create a character death in this fic. The reason for this is that in most of my stories that I write, somewhere in the story there is always someone dying; Someone who is close to the main character, whether they have known the man character for a long time or have just recently become friends. I was thinking that Sumi-sempai would get killed somewhere along in the story. Mostly because I dislike him. No offense to those that do like him. And possibly Usagi-chichi, too. Since I plan to make him do something very, very bad to Misaki. Don't worry. It won't be rape… . I also plan to have another person who will die. And you will not expect who it is…or maybe if you catch the hints right, you just might figure out who it is. But if you don't want Sumi or Furuhiko to die then just tell me. I'll just change my original idea.

Anyways back to the main topic. I need ideas to start the chapter of again, since I know that you all have been telling me to get my butt off of my bed and to start writing, right? So yeah, tell me in the review or just PM me. Give me suggestions to how to start it off or if you agree with my first suggestion. Or even worse, tell me to finish that Terrorist couple chapter part 2 so that it could get over with so that I can start writing my plans for them... Or even…maybe…. You might request that I start on the Egotist couple's arc. Hmm. Depends on what you suggest to me. So yeah. Give me those suggestions and I will start writing again.

Oh. Yeah. I told you that I would tell you about the different types of Ookamis there were, right?  
Sorry to burst your bubble (if you are blowing any right now… *poke* ^-^) but it's is still too early in the series for me to spoil such things yet. So you all will just have to wait until I feel like giving it.

In case you are still wondering about this… Akihiko will learn of Misaki being an Ookami in due time, possibly in the next chapter. But there will be so much confliction between the two after he finds out. It's not because of Misaki hiding about him being an Ookami but there because of what he (Akihiko) is. And that will be revealed in the chapter that reveals it of course. :P

Oh. Another thing before I leave. I will change the graduation scene in chapter 4(?) to what happens at my graduation so that it would make more sense(?) and be more realistic(?). I have a small class (67) that is graduating and I'm not sure how many students graduated from Misaki's school but it won't change the ending or plot of the story. Btw I graduate on March 28, 2011. 1pm. So the chapter would be fixed sometime after that. College here I come! o(^-^)/

Remember to review/PM your suggestions to me so that i can write that chapter that you have been waiting for over a year for.


	7. Filler 1

Okay. I know I told people that I might write a JR chapter and even told some that I would start writing about the Egotist couple. Well, apparently I lied. It's not that I meant to. I had the idea in my head, already to write it, and then it just died after I wrote the first ten lines. I was alike "Argh! Idea! Why did you leave me?" And since then I hadn't been able to write anything. Much to my dismay. But then one night, I was like I have this wonderful idea about Tetsu and Rei. i wonder if people would be interested in reading it. If read this AN and you don't want to read it, you can just ignore it. It's short and doesn't justify that I left you all hanging for over 2 months. This written on my ipod and so it's going to be kinda funky? But nonetheless I hope you enjoy this filler.

key:

This is the present

_This is the flashback_

* * *

Tetsu's and Rei's backstory

"Tetsu! Tetsu! Where are you? Tetsu!"

Rei ran around screaming in the forest looking for his dear little brother.

_He, Tetsu and their parents went camping in the woods as a fun family trip. Tetsu was so excited about it that he brought his favorite stuffed animal that he, Rei, had bought for him on his fifth birthday. He remembered smiling about that._

_"You better keep that with you at all times now, Tetsu."_

_His little brother was smiling at him and nodded so cheerfully._

_"I will, Onii-chan."_

Rei's flashlight caught sight of something on the ground. Rei went over to pick it up. It was a stuffed wolf. The very same stuffed animal that belonged to Tetsu.

"This is Tetsu's. There's a large gaping hole on it. Does this mean he was attacked?"

Rei look at the trees and noticed a lot of claw marks in one particular direction.

"Whatever made those claw marks must have been the one after Tetsu. There is no way I'll let it have him. He's my little brother! Tetsu! Tetsu!"

Rei cried out as he ran in the direction of the claw marks.

_Tetsu had been acting strange during the whole trip. His parents were busy setting up camp so they didn't notice. But he did._

_"What's the matter, Tetsu?"_

_Tetsu would not take his eyes off a certain part of the forest._

_"I feel as if there is something calling to me. Something that feels strangely familiar. But I don't know what it is. What is it, Rei onii-chan?"_

_Rei was confused. He followed his little brother's gaze. He didn't see anything nor did he feel anything of that nature._

_"I don't understand what you are feeling. But no matter what happens you can alway come to your big brother if you're in trouble, alright?. "_

_His little brother finally took his gaze away from the forest and looked at his brother and smiled._

_"Thanks, Rei Onii-chan. ...But you better not tell mom and dad. They'll just worry for nothing."_

_"And they'll cancel the trip, too." Rei added._

_"I don't want that! I wanna have fun here with mom and dad especially after all they did to get time off for us to go on this trip in the first place."_

_"Don't forget about me now."_

_"Of course to have fun with you, too, big brother."_

_And after laughing together, they took their minds off of it and began to have fun with their parents. Or so it seemed._

Rei kept running and running until he heard a woman's scream followed a male one.

"Oh. No! That sounds like Mom and Dad. And it just ahead. Hold on. I'm coming!"

_"Why is there a draft in here?"_

_Rei turned on his flashlight and found the zipper entrance to the tent was open._

_" What the-"_

_He turned his flashlight to the sleeping bag next to him and it was empty._

_'Tetsu...!'_

_Rei stumbled out of the tent and called out to his parents._

_"Mom! Dad! Tetsu's missing!"_

_"What?"_

_His parents came out with shocked looks on their faces._

_"How did that happen, Rei?"_

_"I don't know. We were both asleep when I last saw him. I noticed that it was windy in the tent and saw that the flap was open. That's when I found out that Tetsu was missing. I think he might have gotten lost in the forest."_

_"Oh my gosh! My baby is lost in the forest."_

_"Nagisa, dear. You have to calm down. Panicking will not help him. We have to call the forest rangers about this. They'll help us."_

_So Rei's father called the rangers and told then their positions using a handheld GPS but the rangers told him that it would take them a while. They should make a camp fire and wait for them to come. After 20 minutes, Rei's parents couldn't take it anymore._

_"Rei, stay here and wait for the rangers to come. We'll go ahead and look for your brother."_

_And with that, his parent left the safety of the camp and wondered in the forest carrying only a cell phone with very limited range, the handheld GPS, and two flashlights. Rei waited at the camp like his father told him to. But after 25 more minutes, Rei couldn't stand it either. He took a stick and, from the fire, drew a giant arrow towards the direction where he parents went and where he will head to next. He wrote a note next to the arrow, saying that his parents and he had already gone into the forest, searching for his brother. And with that he left, the camp as well._

"Mom! Dad! Tetsu!"

Rei called out as he was running. The he tripped over something. He struggled to stand up and found that it was his dad's gps.

"No...No! Please... Everyone please be safe."

He placed the gps on his pocket and ran towards the screams of pain again. When he found Tetsu, he saw something else. A large beast was standing over the bodies of his parents. He turned off his flashlight so that the beast wouldn't see him and he quickly ran to the side of his brother as to protect him from the beast. The dark clouds that had been flying over in the sky passed over their position. The moonlight then gave out his and his brother's positions. Now that there was light, Rei took a better look at his parents' bodies. They were torn and mangled. The faces were cut but not beyond recognition. The beast was eating their guts. Seeing the beast a bit better, it looked like an enormous wolf. Tetsu was scared stiff from seeing his parent's attacked before their very eyes and then eaten. Rei was trying to get his brother to leave, putting his brother's survival as his top priority.

"Tetsu. Move...!"

But the moment Rei said Tetsu's name, the giant wolf stopped eating and looked in their direction.

"Shit."

The wolf started charging at them. Rei placed himself in front of Tetsu.

"Run, Tetsu! Get out of here!"

Rei closed his eyes and awaited his death. But it didn't come. He felt a whoosh of air come behind him and past him. He opened his eyes to see two large wolves fighting. The grey wolf that attacked his parent was now being attacked by a large white one.

"Tetsu!"

Rei looked behind him and noticed that Tetsu was gone. He look down the path and didn't see him running down it either.

'Did he leave already? There's no way he could run that fast. I didn't even hear the sound of running behind me.'

The Rei remembered the feeling of a strong wind busting past him. Rei looked back at the wolves fighting.

" No. It can't be..."

The large grey wolf whined and ran away. The large white wolf then looked at him and Rei looked at him back. The White wolf growled at him but Rei opened his arms and said,

"Don't you remember what I said? No matter what happens, you can always come to your big brother."

The wolf starts charging at him, the same way the grey wolf did. But Rei didn't falter. He knew that his dear little brother would never hurt him. He noticed that the white wolf stopped in front his him and nozzles him. Rei rubbed Tetsu's nose and the wolf calmed down. His brother then transformed back into a human. It wasn't like one of those video game thing where the person just sparkle and transform. No, it looked as it was painful. Rei didn't know how Tetsu was able to transform so quickly before. When his brother finished turning back into a human, he laid his brother's head in his lap. His brother slept soundly as Rei heard footsteps behind him. It was the rangers that his father called in but there were other people with them.

'Wouldn't a ranger call out for the missing people? Why were they so silent?'

Rei then noticed the shotgun in the rangers' hands while the mysterious people were holding strange blades and katanas. They looked at the bodies of Tetsu's parent and didn't even wince about.

'They must have seen mutilated bodies multiple times if they don't even wince at it.'

Then the leader of the mysterious group of men went up to Rei and asked which direction the wolf went. Rei pointed in the direction in which the rapid wolf ran. The leader instructed his men to after the "monster" while he stayed behind with Rei and his brother. The older man looked at his brother and when Rei noticed that, he held onto his little brother tighter. There was no way he was going to let some stranger take away his brother. The man backed off and smiled. He pulled off his hat and his storm-colored eyes shone in the moonlight.

"Don't worry. I won't take away your brother from you. I just wanted to take a better look at him."

Rei glared at the man.

"My brother is not one of those monsters."

Rei lied to the older man. The man just nodded.

"I see then. Well, we'll just have these rangers to take you back home now."

"But what about my parents?"

The stormed color-eyed man looked at the scraps of meat and broken bones that used to be Tetsu's and Rei's parents.

"That will be buried in a closed casket funeral. And you two will be placed in the care of an orphanage or your relatives. Or if you let me take a better look at your brother, I'll will provide you an apartment of your own and I'll give you enough living expense for both you and your brother. Your choice."

'As if I have much of a choice in the matter. If we were to live in the orphanage, there's a great chance that both of us will be separated.'

"Will you harm my brother?"

"No. I just want to make sure."

"If you include the school tuitions of our choice for the both of us and you promise not to monitor us, then you have a deal."

"Clever now aren't we? Do you think that you can bargain with us?"

Rei kept up his poker face. He wasn't going to back down. The man looked into the fire of the young man's eyes and smiled.

"You have passion. I like it. Since you added conditions, I will add more of my own. Your brother may have the school of his choice but not you. You will go to the school of our choice and you will go into the profession of our choice."

"I hope you don't mean kill things."

"Not at all. You'd probably better at being a doctor of sorts seeing as you have wonderful results in your grades at the present."

Rei smiled.

"It just so happens that I want to be a surgeon."

"And so I guess that's that."

Rei lowered his arms, which allowed the man to inspect his brother. Rei wasn't being a cold-hearted person for letting his brother being searched by a dangerous stranger. Now that his parents were dead there was no one else to take care of him and his brother besides himself. He was thinking about his brother's future. He practically sold his life in exchange for his brother's freedom. He was not going to tell his brother this except when he was completely ready to. The man took a flashlight and gently pulled apart the eyelids to check the eyes. Normal. He checked the boy's teeth. Normal. Then he check the boy's wrist and hands. Normal. Now one last check before he could say for sure the results. He took the boy's hand and smelt it. It was a weird procedure but it was also a crucial one at that. There. There it was. He let go of the boy's hand and stood up. He looked to where his men had ran off to. They were taking a long time. And then there was a human scream. A male one. And also there was the sound of some wolf howling in pain. There was a lot of whining noises and then there were more gunshots and then nothing. Not a sound. Then there were the sound of footsteps coming back from that location. It seemed that the men have down their job. One of the men came back to report.

"Sir, we have apprehended the creature."

"Good work, Kasuki-san"

"What was the result, sir?"

"He is one of them. But we will not kill this one. We have already made the deal. Get the rest of the men to retrieve the remains of these children's parents. It will be needed for the funeral."

"Yes, sir."

The man with storm colored eyes then looked at Rei.

"I'll be looking forward to working with you, Rei-chan."

Rei was kind of shocked that the man knew his name but then again, this guy knew a lot of things about his brother that he didn't know himself. And he didn't like that fact. The man walked away and then gestured for Rei to follow him. Rei carried his brother in his arms like a princess and followed the man. Rei followed him until he reached the man's car. When Rei couldn't stand the silence anymore, he asked the man a question.

"Since you know who I am, may I ask my "benefactor" what his name is?"

The man turned and smiled and said,

"It's Usami."

* * *

And there you go another cliffhanger.

Another fun fact for you: I'm moving into my dorm tomorrow. College here we come!


	8. Chapter 5

Beast in My Heart Chapter 5 ( No Longer a Teaser) (:P)

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, only the characters: Tama-chan, Tetsu, and Rei.

AN: Long time no update, peeps. Hate me yet? Sort of, you say… Can't blame you. I get mad at myself for not writing anything yet I still don't write anything. I'm feeling some inspiration right now so I'm writing this chapter. This chapter will be on the Romantic couple. I'm thinking of just starting the Egotist. I said "just thinking". Don't get your hopes up so fast. You'll die of disappointment. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope I can be inspired to write another soon. But you all know that I won't be doing that.

SP time (Split Personality Time!)

Me: It's almost the end of fall semester. The tests are coming in.

Mirei: Then maybe you should study for those tests and do your homework instead of playing around with those wii games of yours.

Me: But I love playing wii games. Resident Evil is fun.

Mirei: Yeah. It's fun alright with all the blood and all the weapons that you get to shoot those zombies with.

Me: NO, Steve! Don't Die! *cries*

Kia: What's wrong with her?

Mirei: One of her favorite characters was captured and turned into those mutated things.

Kia: … oh. *understanding*

Me: Oh. Why?

Mirei: Hey, pipe down!

Kia: Uh. Let's just continue on.

Edit: 12/17/11

Me: Alright. Finished finals. *wipes sweat from face* Now along with Nene-chan, I have to worry about my chem grade. I'm really afraid of what out grade will be. As long as we are able to get 60% of the test correct, we will pass Gen Chem I. Sad, ain't it? I'm really stressed out about this. We both are. T^T

Mirei: That's so sad... I don't even have a comment on it.

Kia: I hope you both will do fine.

Me: Thanks, Kia. T^T

* * *

Chapter 5

Misaki was making breakfast. It was the traditional Japanese breakfast. Just something simple. He was just done with setting up the table and placing the food when the door bursted open with a very tired looking author.

"Ohayo." Misaki said noticing how "dead to the world" the older man was. [5]

"Ohayo…" Akihiko replied weakly.

He sat down at the table and tried to sit up straight in his chair. Misaki glanced at the man as he was eating his own meal. He was thinking about the deal the older man and himself made. They were to always eat meals together (and other that I forgot). He broke out of his thoughts as he heard the man make a comment about the eggs being yellow.

'Of course, eggs are yellow? What kind of eggs have you been eating?'

Misaki shook away the thought as the Akihiko asked him a question.

"What time do your classes start?"

"Hmm. It's at 8:30am."

"Would you like me to drive you there?" Akihiko offered. Misaki just shook his head.

"It'll only take me 15 minutes to walk there. It won't take me long."

"Alright then. Just call me if you change your mind or if you want me to pick you all.

Misaki was a bit shocked. He thought the author would have forced him to go on that drive. Maybe he thought that-

"I always try to make time for my Misaki."

Misaki blushed at the comment.

"Keep your fantasies to yourself, pervert author!"

Akihiko chuckled at Misaki reactions. Misaki just pouted and looked away. He placed his dishes in the sink and rinsed it a bit with water before wipe the water off his hands and grabbing his backpack. Before he left, Akihiko called out to him,

"Misaki."

Misaki stopped to look at the man to ask what he wanted now, only to find the man towering over him. Akihiko give Misaki a quick peck on the lips.

"Have a good day."

"I'm leaving."

He closed the door and walked to the elevator. As the elevator was going down, Misaki wondered if his face was going to permanently stain red.

~Time skip~

Misaki made to the University safe and sound. Everyone was either walking to class by themselves or talking to their friends along the way. Misaki was happy to see how normal everything was compared to his life at Akihiko's penthouse, that is. He was happily thinking this though when he bumped into someone and fell down. His books scattered onto the ground.

"Oww." Misaki said as he tried to stand up.

"Let me help you up." Misaki looked up to see the person he bumped into holding out his hand. Misaki grabbed the hand as was heaved forward into the man's arms.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that." Misaki pushed himself back. Then man chuckled.

"It's alright. It's my fault for stopping so suddenly."

"No. No. It's my fault for not paying attention."

"You're adorable."

"What?"

"Nevermind. Let me help you pick up your books."

"Thank you."

So the both of them crouched down and picked up the books that fell out of Misaki's arms. They stood up and the other man placed the fallen books in Misaki's arms. He pats Misaki on the head.

"You better hurry up. It's already 8:30."

"Thanks for the help."

Misaki showed his panic by running to class. The man just chuckled and looked from his watch. It was actually 8:15. [3]

"I found someone to tease. And besides, I believe he's one of them. This is going to be fun."

He said to himself as he calmly walked to class. [1]

Misaki arrived at his first class to find out that he was not late at all.

'That guy's probably laughing at me. But I don't think he's all that bad. He did help me arrive in time for class after all..."

Misaki's class went fine. Introductions were made and then syllabi were passed out and there was a quick lecture. [1.5] He went to his next class, which happened to be literature. He walked in the very large lecture room. As he descended the stairs, he tripped and dropped his books one more. As he was trying to get up, he saw a hand come into his view.

"This is the second time you fell."

Misaki looked up to see the silver-haired man from this morning. He gets up and grabbed his book.

"It is. Thanks again."

"No problem. It's my pleasure to help out an underclassman. If you don't know anyone, do you want to sit next to me?"

"Oh. Yes!" This man that was telling him to sit next to him was a potential friend.

Misaki followed the man up the stairs and sat a seat in the middle area of the lecture room. The man sat down and Misaki followed suit. The man placed his elbow and looked at Misaki.

"I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Sumi Keiichi."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Takashi Misaki." Misaki introduced himself to Sumi.

"Um. Sumi-san. You mentioned that you were an upperclassman."

"Yes. In fact, I am. Economics major. You?"

" My major is Economics as well."

"Really? Then you really are my kouhai. Hope we can be friends."

Misaki grabbed his hands.

"Yes. Absolutely!"

'An angel!' Misaki thought about the man who was the first person to be his friend.

Misaki had what he thought was the best day at college he ever had. He made a friend in his own major.

~Time skip~

Misaki walked a bit with Sumi-sempai, talking about themselves. Of course, Misaki didn't tell him about his landlord being Akihiko. They went their separate ways as Misaki had to be sure to keep the famous author's home a secret. Misaki arrived home to see the youngest Usami still working on his current novel. Misaki decided to tidy up the house a bit before beginning on his homework. When he noticed that it was time to cook dinner, he placed down his pencil and went into the kitchen and made dinner. When he was finished, he called out to Akihiko.

"Usagi-san! It's dinner time."

And on cue, the door from his office bursted open. Akihiko came in with a nearly finished cup of coffee and a cigerette in his mouth. Misaki quickly walked over to him and took away the cup and cancer stick from the older man.

"Sheesh. You have to stop smoking. It'll give you cancer." Misaki complained as he put put the cigarette in the nearby ash tray. He went to the sink to rinse out the cup as Akihiko got acquainted with his chair at the dinner table once again. He waited until Misaki came back and sat down before starting.

"Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu."

They both started eating. Midway through the meal, Akihiko asked him about his day. Misaki went on all about his new friend, Sumi-sempai. Misaki was talking about him so happily, Akihiko was getting jealous and angry about it. He finished his meal and placed his chopstick down. He looked at Misaki with a serious look on his face.

"Misaki. I don't think you should be friends with this person."

'Especially if his family is what I think they are.'

Misaki looked genuinely confused.

"What you mean by that?"

Akihiko sighed and continued on.

"I think this guy who's trying to befriend you is dangerous."

Misaki stood up with his hand hitting the table with a clatter.

"Just because he's a guy doesn't mean that he's trying to hit on me. He's not even gay and neither am I."

Akihiko raised his eyebrow at this comment.

'Right...'

"I'm not saying that... entirely."

"Are you jealous?"

"And what if I am?"

Misaki was taken aback.

'He's seriously jealous?'

He was so stuck in that thought he didn't even notice that Akihiko had strolled right over and gripped his chin.

'I've got to stop getting so lost in thought.'

Akihiko pulled his face closer, almost causing Misaki's lips to touch his before the telephone rang.

"I'll get it!" Misaki said too eagerly as he pushed Akihiko away and went the phone.

'Almost.' Akihiko thought disappointed.

-edit-

"Hello? This is Usami residence." Misaki answered.

"Misaki? It's me, Takahiro."

"Ah. Nii-san! How have you been?"

"I've been fine. How about you, Misaki?

"I've been just fine."

"That's great. Ah. May I talk with Usagi-san?"

"Of course. Hold on." Misaki placed his hand on the reciever and called out to Akihiko.

"It's Nii-san. He wants to talk to you." He said as he held out the phone to the older man.

Akihiko walked over and took the phone from Misaki.

"Hello. Takahiro. It's me." His face brightened up as he talked to his former crush.

Misaki walked back to the dinner table and began to clean up the dishes. As he was walking to the kitchen sink, he heard Akihiko genuinely laugh as if he was having the time of his life. Misaki had always known that Takahiro called often. Sometime a bit too often. And it made Misaki more uncomfortable that Akihiko seemed to enjoy Takahiro's company a little much.

'I mean I know that they are close friends and that Usagi-san used to have a crush on Nii-san but... Argh!'

Misaki ruffled his hair in annoyance, forgetting the fact that his hands were still wet from washing the dishes.

"Ahh! Crap!"

Akihiko looked shocked, stopped talking on the phone, and looked at Misaki.

"What the matter, Misaki?"

Misaki grabbed a towel from and began to wipe his hands.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Really. It's nothing."

"Okay. So back to what we are talking about..."

Akihiko went back to conversing with Takahiro.

Misaki mentally smacked him the forehead.

"I've got to stop yelling out like that. My reaction was as if I was..."

'Wait. It can't be. It can't be that I was jealous of how close they are... could I?'

Misaki shook his head, shaking out some of the water in his hair as well.

"No. No. That would mean that I'm..."

'...in Love with Usagi-san... T-that can't be true...!'

While Misaki was having his internal and somewhat external dispute with himself, Akihiko was interrogating Takahiro...

~Flashback~

"Hello. Takahiro. It's me." Akihiko answered.

"Ah. Usagi-san. It's been a while."

"Indeed, it has. How have you been?"

"Great. You?"

"Having the time of my life."

"Hahaha."

"Hahaha."

"In all seriousness, how has my brother acted?" Takahiro went into his uncommon phases of seriousness.

"Acted? What do you mean? He's acted the way he normally does."

'Can't really tell him I'm in love with him, can I?' [2]

"I see."

"Actually Takahiro, there's something I want to discuss with you about Misaki."

"And that would be...?"

"Why does Misaki have to leave for two days every month?"

"..." Akihiko could hear Takahiro gasp on the other side of the phone.

"I have a hunch on what he is but I need some clarifications from you."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sigh. I guess I can't get the answer from you. I guess I'll have to asked the person himself."

"Akihiko."

"Hmm?"

"Don't hurt my little brother in anyway or else."

"Or else what?" Akihiko couldn't help but ask.

"Or else "WE" will never be friends again and I'll be taking Misaki home with me."

Akihiko could tell how serious Takahiro was from the tone of his voice. This threat was the real deal.

"Don't worry. You know I'll never hurt him. That I promise."

"sigh." Akihiko could hear the relief in flowing from the other man's voice.

"That's good to hear." Takahiro continued.

"Is it really true that-"

"Ahhh!"

Akihiko reeled around when he hear Misaki scream and curse.

"What's the matter, Misaki?"

Then he saw Misaki wipe his hands with a towel from the kitchen.

"N-nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?" Akihiko looked skeptical.

"Really. It's nothing." Misaki waved him off.

"Okay. So back to what we are talking about..."

"Sigh. As you mentioned earlier, you'll have to ask Misaki."

"Hmm."

"I never really inquired about your family much in the past but if your family is what I think they are then..." [4]

"You don't have to worry. I may have been trained but I'm not with them."

"Sigh. That's a relief."

'That's really proved my hypothesis even more...'

"I guess this is the end of the serious conversation."

"I guess so. But still..."

"As I said before I will never hurt him. And also..."

'That I'm having the time of my life...'

"Also what?"

"Nevermind. I think it's time to figure out what Misaki was screaming about."

"Alright then. Don't tell Misaki what we were talking about. You can ask Misaki about it but don't force it out of him."

Akihiko sighed mentally in his head. Sometimes Takahiro's overprotectiveness was a bit overbearing.

"Fine. Bye, Takahiro."

"Bye, Usagi-san... I'm coming, Minami." Akihiko could hear Takahiro talking to his wife before he cut off the phone.

~Time Skip End~

He placed the phone back into the holder and walked into the kitchen area, where Misaki was still having a conversation with himself. Akihiko chuckled at the site. He went up behind the boy and breathed into his right ear.

"What are you thinking about, Misaki?"

"Gyaaah!" Misaki screamed as he held a hand over his "infected" ear.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Akihiko wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Because I'm out of my Misaki."

"What is that even supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means." Akihiko replied as he nipped Misaki's ear.

"Nhh."

"See." Akihiko smirked. Misaki blushed hard. Akihiko picked Misaki up and tossed him onto the couch.

"Now tell me. What you were worrying about?"

Misaki turned his head to the side to avoid looking into the older man's eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"If you don't tell me, I'll use your body to tell me."

He started to pull off Misaki's shirt. When he started playing with Misaki's nipples, that was when Misaki cried out.

"Aah. Alright. I'll tell you."

"Good."

"I-I.."

"Hmm."

"I don't like that you are so happy with Nii-chan."

"What?" Akihiko looked a bit shock.

"Every time you talk with him on the phone, you always seem happy. A bit too happy."

There was a moment of silence which Misaki decided to continue.

"It made me wonder what you thought of me..." Misaki's face expressed the sadness of his thoughts.

"Misaki."

"Misaki finally looked at Akihiko.

"The only one I love right now is you."

Misaki blushed even harder.

"But don't you love-"

"Were you thinking that I still loved Takahiro and that I was using you as a replacement?"

Misaki turned his head to the side again.

"Maybe..." Misaki whispered.

"I thought so."

"It's true that I do love Takahiro."

Misaki's heart hurt a bit at that.

"But it's only in a friendly way. I love him as a very close friend."

Misaki looked back once more.

"What?"

"Remember when you cried for me? The day I lost Takahiro. I thought that I hid my feelings perfectly yet, you, a kid I'd barely known for a month, saw right into my heart. You were crying even though it had nothing to do with you. It was then that I thought "Yes. He must be the one." I never want the one I love to leave me again.

Akihiko took this chance to give Misaki a deep kiss. When they parted, Akihiko took off his shirt and towered over Misaki.

"This is what happens after I leave you alone for too long. I should lock you up so that you'll never leave my side."

Could Misaki blush even more than he already has now?

Akihiko rubbed his knee on Misaki's crotch. Misaki gasped with pleasure at the friction. Akihiko smirked and began to pull of Misaki's pants and underwear. Misaki hissed at the sudden chill of his exposed member. Akihiko fixed that problem by covering it with his mouth. [6]

"Ahh!" Misaki grabbed some of Akihiko's silver hair.

"Usagi-san... Stop. I'm about to-"

"Then let it out." Akihiko finished him off with his cold large hand. He then licked the cum off his hand. He then grabbed Misaki's hand and placed it over his heart. [7]

"Do you feel how fast my heart races for you?"

Misaki could indeed feel it. But now he was beginning to wonder whether or not it was his or Akihiko's that he was hearing so profoundly. Akihiko spread open Misaki's legs and slowly thrusted in. Misaki didn't feel any pain as Akihiko was slowly and gently pushing in. When he was fully in, Akihiko began thrusting. Misaki cried out every time, Akihiko hit his prostate. After they both came, Akihiko whispered in Misaki's ear.

"I love you."

"I love you maybe." Misaki murmered.

"Don't you mean 'definitely'?" Akihiko asked but Misaki had already passed out.

"I'll have to ask you later."

Akihiko kissed Misaki on the forehead before he carried the younger boy up the stairs. [8]

* * *

[1] I'm not really sure when Misaki's literature class is but I think it has to before lunch time, not necessarily in the morning. In fact, mine's at 9:30. I'm also pretty sure that Sumi-sempai is not in a lot of Misaki's classes seeing that he is an upperclassman. I guess some people take Literature later just like me. I'm probably going to take it in my second year. For now, it's just English 101 and then next semester, English 102.

Edit: I passed ENG 101 with a B. :D

[1.5] Oh. yeah. before you jump on me and scream, "What are you talking about!", I know that it isn't the first day of school. There are obviously some classes that don't show up except on certain days. And... I have no idea what classes Misaki is supposed to be taking. I'm a Biomedical engineering Major, not a economics major... but then again my boyfriend is. I could ask him. Maybe...

[2] I'll leave that up to you to figure out who he is talking about... :) Oh. wait by the time you read this, you would have already figured it out... -_-"

[3] I looked back and found out that I put the wrong time in. I'm sorry if it caused any confusions. OTL

[4] I know that this conversation is very OOC but *shrug*

[5] Nene-chan will understand. *nods*

[6] FFN didn't save what I wrote earlier so now I have to start from here and write it all over again. Thus this chapter was delayed for that reason... T^T

[7] I remember that was censored in the anime.

[8] Sorry that I had to cut that short. But I really have to post this now. Akihiko's getting there. The next chapter will be about the egotist couple but I won't be following the anime. I got sick of that. It was the reason I was procrasting on the egotist for as long as I could. Now I can write however I want now.

* * *

AN: As the title in top says, this is just a teaser... of sorts. This is only a part of the chapter that I was supposed to write. But I have such a limited time. I just wanted to post something. So here you go. I'll try to finish the rest of this as soon as possible.

Mirei: Pssh.

Me: What?

Mirei: Once again. You should have wrote the chapter instead of playing Resident Evil... And this time it's with your bro!

Me: But I haven't played video games with my bro in a long time...

Kia: Give her some slack.

Mirei:... sigh. I can't win this, can I?

Kia and Me: Nope.

Me: Anyways hope you enjoy this sorry excuse of a chapter. Bye and...

Me, Mirei, and Kia: Happy Thanksgiving!

edit: 12-17-11

Me: I bet you are wondering why I am just doing an edit except of just doing it over... cuz I love my comments. :)

Mirei: You're so full of yourself.

Me: No, I'm not. ...I have such low self-confidence... Wait, didn't you say earlier that you didn't have a comment...?

Mirei: That was before the chapter started. Now that you finally finished it, I got enough time to think if things to say. :D

Kia: I don't think you should be so mean to her. After all she did just finish her final exams. She's scared to death as to what her final grade was for that ACS test she took last wednesday. -_-"

Me and Mirei: ... *looks at each other*

Mirei: Weeeeell, you did just finish writing this chapter. I guess I can let you have the day off.

Me: ...only one day?

Mirei: ONLY ONE DAY!

Me: O.O !

Mirei: You have to write another chapter now!

Me: NOOO!

Kia: Oh, dear...

Kia: Anyways...

Me, Mirei, and Kia: Merry Christmas! :D

Me:...Though, it is kind of early to say it...

Mirei: Stop breaking the happy mood!

Kia: Now hold on. Let's stop arguing...

Me: Umm. If you have the time please give a review...

Mirei: You better!

Kia: Hey. Don't be mean to them.

The story ends as the two females argue and the male trying desperately to stop them. But you all know how that will end.

Edit:12/18/11

Me: I...finally... got...it ...done...

Me: Broke my deadline with my editor screaming at me... I'm being screamed at by my own Aikawa... She's mad... D:


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Egotist 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.

AN: So hey guys, did you read the last chapter I updated? You did? I was kind of sadden by how few there were reading my fic. I guess this is Karma spitting in my face and laughing, saying that's what I get for not updating, even trimonthly… Sigh. *wipes face with towel* Pretty much no reviews once again. Well, except for spiritmind675 and Nanami of Falling Snow. I thank you guys for even saying anything at all. Reviews always make writing and updating worthwhile. I'll also thank those that have been putting up with my shenanigans. You read me right. I wrote shenanigans. Lol. That made me a bit happier as I write this.

Well, here's to start your Christmas Day off with a depressing note from me…. Sigh. This is going to be my version of how they met. It's pretty much going to be the same but this is just me remembering what happens in the anime/manga. And remember I'm twisting things around. Deal with it, Nene-chan… Don't kill me…

* * *

Chapter 6

A young 22 year old brunette name Hiroki was sitting in the park, regretting about what happened.

"I was the one who seduced him."

The scene flashed back to the time when Hiroki and his ten-year crush made-out once.

Hiroki sighed. He could feeling the tingling feeling that tears were about to burst from his tear ducts.

"I knew this love was too one-sided. I thought that I could get my feelings through to him. I thought it might have worked out since we were both in "that" occupation. Sigh. Why does can't I find -"

Before he could finish his monologue, something fast propelling from the sky sudden crashed into his head and fell onto the ground. [1]

"Ow! What the heck?"

Hiroki looked down at the darn object that dared to interrupt him. It was a water propelled rocket. That hit one the head triggered the tears that he tried to hide so desperately. It was then that he heard footsteps coming towards him. The man in a dark turtle-neck shirt appeared in Hiroki's sights. He was tall, had dark blue hair, blue eyes, and nice broad shoulders as well. He grabbed the rocket without even noticing Hiroki. But when he did he noticed the tears in Hiroki's eyes.

"Were you crying?" The man asked. Hiroki quickly tried to hide the evidence.

"W-What? T-These are tears of pain from the rocket that hit me!"

But the look in the taller man's eyes showed that he didn't believe him.

"I'm sorry about that. Nice to meet you. My name is Kusama Nowaki."

Nowaki grabbed Hiroki's wrist and dragged him along.

"Where are you taking me? Let go! Hey!"

But Nowaki continued to drag him along to a particular spot in the park. Soon three older men sitting on a picnic blanket came into view. The three men noticed that they were there.

"Oh. Wacchan. Did you find the rocket?"

"Oh. You brought a newcomer."

"Welcome. Come on over."

"Here's a gift to our new friend."

One of them handed him a can of beer.

"Kanpai!" They toasted to him, raising their cans high.

Hiroki, being a bit uncomfortable with people he didn't know, stepped back a bit.

"Uh. Actually, I'm just…" But the men just continued to laugh and have a merry time. Nowaki, still at Hiroki's side, ruffled Hiroki's hair a bit with his large (seme *wink*) hand.

"It's okay."

"Hey, Wacchan. Come over here a second." One of the older men called out to him. Nowaki's attention immediately turned to him.

"This launch is going to be perfect!"

"Coming!" Nowaki replied, immediately heading over to where the man was. Hiroki's gaze followed after him. Nowaki didn't know how much that one moment of affection affected him so.

'For a moment that felt like Akihiko's…' Hiroki thought.

'I'm crazy! There's no way they're the same." So to distract himself from those depressing thoughts, he decided to chat with the older men that were still at the picnic blanket.

"So your name is Kamijou Hiroki-kun?" [2]

"Okay, then you're Hiro-tan!"

"Hiro-tan?" Hiroki tried to inquire about why they are already giving him such a familiar name.

"Yama-san had always wanted to be an astronaut, so Waachan organized this little rocket-launching party for us."

"We all got to know each other through Wacchan."

"Here's my business car. Dispose of it however you want."

"Oh, mine too!"

"Take one of mine, too!"

'I bet these are just a couple of old guys on the verge of getting laid off…'

His thoughts were completely wrong as the cards belonged to…

'Ceos? Kusami Nowaki…. What kind of a man are you?'[3]

"Waachan's childhood was a little complicated. He was abandoned as a newborn on the steps of an orphanage."

"Apparently, they named him "Nowaki because there was a typhoon on the day he was found." As one of the men finished saying this, one of the other men starts.

"He started working straight out of middle school. I can't imagine he makes much money, but he always makes sure to donate to orphanage every month. Says he'd like to take the place over some day."

"He's a good kid."

"A boy like that deserves to find happiness."

Hiroki looked at the young adult that was happily playing watching the rocket fly.

'Happiness, huh…' Hiroki thought as Nowaki glanced over at him.

'I wouldn't mind some of that myself."[4]

~Time skip~

Hiroki was trying to get home while Nowaki was following behind him.

"Why are you following me?"

"I want you to be my tutor."

"Hah?"[5]

"You're a student at Teito. You must be smart."

"Of course, I'm smart." Hiroki felt offended by that last comment.

"I'm sorry."

"If you're sorry stop bothering me."

"I dropped out of middle school so I need to take the high school proficiency exam in order to go to university for social work."

"I still have to write my senior thesis."

"You can tutor me in your spare time then."

"I'm not going to do it so go to someone else."

Hiroki didn't notice that Nowaki was gradually getting closer and closer until Nowaki grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"You're the one I want, Hiro-san."

"Huh?" Hiroki blushed a bit. They soon arrived at Hiroki's apartment.

"Stop pestering me!"

"But I really want to learn."

"Leave or I'll get mad."

"Go right ahead."

Hiroki then closed the door in Nowaki's face.

"What is with that guy…" Then Hiroki heard a click.

'Hmm?'

"Ahh! I forgot the key!" Hiroki quickly opened the door and looked at the outside lock. The key was gone and so was the blue haired teen.

'My key got jacked! This is the worst day of my life! First, I get my heart broken and then some random kid takes my house key! Screw this! I'm going to sleep!'

Hiroki went back inside and slammed the door. He decided to skip dinner and prepare for bed. He changed into a white T-shirt and blue sweat pants. He then slipped into bed. Luckily for him, he didn't have any nightmares or dreams that night. Soon, the sun came up and the birds were already chirping. Hiroki felt a large warm hand running through his hair.

'Warm… Why do your hands feel different from usual…?'

Hiroki opened to eyes to see the owner of those warm hands. At first, his vision was blurred from sleep but soon he was able to see. It was Nowaki…

"Uwah! What are you doing here?" Hiroki pretty much puffed up like a cat.[6]

Nowaki squatted near the bed calmly.

"Good morning." He twirled the key to show how he got in.

"I finished my paper route so I thought I'd stop by."

Hiroki got ridicuously close to Nowaki's face, not that Nowaki minded.

"Get out! Leave my keys and get the hell out!" Hiroki hissed, too, not really helping that image of Hiroki kitty-chan.[7]

"I made breakfast." Nowaki said in an "in-matter-of-fact" tone.

Hiroki's stomach growled from the smell of the delicious breakfast that Nowaki prepared.

'I never should have skipped dinner…'

"Help yourself to some, if you'd like."

Hiroki went down and help himself to some rice.

"Tell me why you want me to be your tutor so badly?"

Nowaki then looked at Hiroki.

"You don't know?"

"Not a clue."

'Well, obviously not.'

"Sigh. Why indeed."

'The hell I would know? You're the one who's chasing me…'

Then the meal was over, so Nowaki went ahead to clean the dishes while Hiroki was drinking tea. Hiroki was wondering to himself why he hadn't kicked Nowaki out yet.

"But I can't bring myself to kick him out. His touch, it feels just like… No. I need to get over this! Even if I think about him every single minute, he will never feel the same about me. All I have left of him is my memory of his touch." Yet Hiroki unconsciously glanced over at Nowaki. Nowaki noticed Hiroki's gaze on him and looked over to him. Hiroki, feeling self-concious, backed up to move away from Nowaki's sights but he failed to notice that he was sitting in front of one of his towers of book. He noticed when the tower of books began to wobble and tumble upon him. But just before it could hit him, Nowaki, with his towering figure, covered him.

"Are you okay?" Nowaki asked out of concern. But then he realized that this was his chance of opportunity; he got up close to Hiroki.

"I guess you owe me one now."

Hiroki quickly got out of Nowaki's range and stood up.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, kid!"

Nowaki kept smiling and Hiroki knew that he couldn't get out of this one, especially due to his pride.

"Argh. Alright. I'll tutor you."

He then pointed a book at Nowaki to show his seriousness.

"But we'll do it according to _my_ schedule, and you better prepare yourself for a Spartan education! Now, you grateful?"

"Yes."

'As long as I get to be with you...'

Hiroki was taken aback by Nowaki's sincerity. Nowaki went ahead and began to pick up the fallen books. Hiroki moved to do the same.

'That kid is too forward.' As he stood up, Nowaki petted Hiroki.

"You're so cute, Hiro-san!." Hiroki went out in a fury, tossing books into the air.[8]

"Don't look down at me like that! How tall are you anyways? You're huge!"

Hiroki asked while flailing books. Nowaki just stood there with a "what are you doing?" face.

"186 centimeters." [9]

"You piss me off!" Hiroki proclaimed.

* * *

[1] Nene-chan and I had a mini-argument over this once. I know that in the anime AND manga that the rocket barely missed him. But hey, let me have my way.

[2] Okay, I have to admit I went back to the anime for these.

[3] Oh. Hiroki. You know that every man that you met is never ever ordinary. Not even that real estate guy you had sex with once….or twice… Everyone is extreme in their own way.

[4] This is where the world will end… lol. jkjk. What I meant is this is where I will change everything.

[5] I just texted that response to Nene-chan. XD

[6] Kitty-chan!

[7] I love saying Kitty-chan!

[8] Bad Hiroki! You shouldn't throw books. They hurt and you hurt the books, too. D:

[9] Wow. That's tall for a 19 year old... It makes me feel sad. I was 142 centimeters back when I was a sophomore in HS. I have no idea what height I am now in centimeters but I believe it's close to that. And no, I didn't shrink. Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, Nene-chan.

* * *

Me:Okay, I realized that this is actually not finished. I've once again been procrastinating again. Finally starting on LOZ: Skyward Sword. My brother finished it a long time ago so now it's my turn.

Mirei: Oh. That excuse again.

Me: Well... you know.

Mirei: Yes. I know. I Know that you procrastinated again!

Kia: Ouch.

Me:Well, sorry. Sheesh. Meanie. Like I said for the previous chapter, I'll finish this chapter at a later date.

Mirei: You better.

Kia: Stop fighting.

Mirei and Me: We can't. We're polar opposites.

Kia: ...

Mirei: ...

Me: ...

Kia: Awkward...

Me: Indeed...

Kia: Alright. Now for the seasonal greeting...

Me, Kia, and Mirei: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Me: And for those who don't celebrate Christmas...

Me, Mirei, and Kia: Happy Holidays!

Me: Oh. Yeah. I passed Chemistry... with a B. 76% correct. Take that National Exam thing! But about Nene-chan... Good luck talking to the professor. We don't have the same professor by the way.


End file.
